


我与你相遇在黑暗年代

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Character Development, First Kiss, First Time, Great Depression, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Protective!Eik, Sexual Content, Student!Charles, banker!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※ 落魄银行家Erik X大学在校生兼影院检票员Charles<br/>※ 中短篇！<br/>※ 美国经济大萧条背景AU（1930s）剧情不涉及专业知识，主要就是起个渲染气氛的作用，各位大神不必太在意。<br/>※ 避雷注意！有虐！</p><p>首发Lofter@aoiselina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1929年十月，一个令华尔街无法忘却的噩梦。  
道琼斯指数在十月底急剧下滑，终于于十月二十九日全面崩盘，跌幅达11.73%，就此宣告长达十年的经济大萧条的开端。几次反弹也无法拯救跌入谷底的股市，牛市不复存在。

此刻，遭受波及的仅仅是那些自以为可以靠以钱炒钱致富的股民，他们所要面临的是毕生也无法赚回的巨大亏损。倒霉的还有靠提供债券股票交易服务从中获取佣金的股票经纪人，真该瞧瞧他们在黑色星期二刚开市时那副便秘的表情——暴怒的股民熙熙攘攘地挤在纽约证券交易，男士们挥舞着手中的帽子，憋红了脸，将经纪人团团包围并坚决要求抛售股票，喊声中夹杂着咒骂的字眼。

然而，绝大多数美国人并未被这史无前例的股灾给击溃了生活，照旧过着自己平淡安宁的日子。在华尔街上演的股灾对他们而言甚至无关紧要，有些持有乐观态度的市民认为情况很快会好转，另一些则更关心他们订购的爱车福特 Model A是否能被粉刷上自己喜爱的颜色。

对大部分人来说——无论是Charles Xavier这样微不足道的小人物，亦或是Erik Lehnsherr这样小有成就的犹太人银行家——噩梦的洪钟在一年后才被敲响。

……  
属于「咆哮的20年代」的繁荣光景已一去不复返，30年代初的一系列银行挤兑以及人们对银行信用体系的不信任使社会陷入一片恐慌。仿若多米诺骨牌效应似的，美国各州银行一家接一家的倒闭，得不到存款的愤怒群众仍不死心的围在人去楼空的银行门口示威，同一时间自杀率节节攀升（光是卧轨或跳下车厢的人数就有近万）——除了陷入绝望的普通民众和农场主，其中还不乏曾风光一时的银行家。

民众对于自由市场的信心几近崩塌，数以百万的美国人失去工作，失业潮正式开始——尽管并不如股市崩盘那样有个具纪念意义的准确日期，非技术劳动力首先成为不景气下的第一批牺牲品，但此刻人心惶惶，谁也顾不上那些不足一提的劳工，不愿施舍一丝怜悯之情。更博人眼球的是纽约时报上那些关于破产企业家的故事，人们既不同情却也不敢幸灾乐祸，生怕下一个遭殃的就是自己——美国人刚毅倔强的精神正接受着前所未有的考验。

经济大萧条就如同具有侵蚀性的病毒快速蔓延至美国每一个家庭的角落，以人们的幸福为食，吸得一干二净。失去家庭的孩子们流落街头，白天靠乞讨为生，晚上躲进贫民窟窟，与墨西哥难民挤在狭小的空间里，在黑暗中饥肠辘辘。

这个在一战期间快速崛起的国家，仿佛用尽了它所有的运气，正跌入万丈深渊，快速地在一个无底洞里下坠……下坠……

当然，这个故事不是为了讨论大萧条时期发生在美国的种种悲剧而生。抛开无能政治家们所提出的错误宏观政策，抛开依旧毫无起色的道琼斯指数，抛开关于苦苦坚守美国梦的励志青年奋斗史。  
我们的主角不过是一个在纽约市中心影院做兼职的小小检票员，若要说他有什么值得令人关注的地方，就是他有一颗相较普通人更为聪明的脑袋。他是哥伦比亚大学心理学本科生。

“给您的票，先生，enjoy the film!”  
三号检票员Charles Xavier长得不大像土生土长的美国人，他有一双如太平洋般湛蓝的炯炯双眸，发梢略微曲卷的棕发，脸部较窄，下巴尖削。紧绷着脸时有些尖酸刻薄的感觉，但笑起来时就像青春洋溢的大学生。从五年前独自踏上这片土地来求学时，他就开始竭力纠正自己的发音了，现在说话时仍隐约带着点儿英国味。

尽管正职是一流大学在校生，勤工俭学的Charles仍想抽空打一份零工来积攒生活费——噢，鉴于他成绩优异，每学期获得的丰厚奖学金足以支付学费和书本费，远在英国的双亲无需操心（尽管他们在听了美国的近况后忧心忡忡地表示希望Charles回英国）。

近期报纸上大肆宣扬“每四个美国人之中就有一个没有工作。”还有各种危言耸听的加粗黑标题，因此，Charles认为自己能保住自己在影院里的检票员工作已十分幸运了（虽然他不算「美国人」，外来人口的失业率可比本土的更叫人胆战心惊）。他曾担忧自己会在这黑暗时期丢掉工作，甚至再过不久影院也会倒闭，但不知为何，最近来看电影的客流量明显有增无减，影院经理甚至在门口贴出了招聘启事，每周末的场次都在增加。卓别林成了这个时代的新宠儿，好莱坞公司的崛起堪称这个时代的奇迹。

——热热闹闹的影院内与外头的惨淡光景简直是两个截然不同的世界。

无论是衣着华贵的上流名媛还是穿着皱巴巴的衬衫的工薪阶层，前来观看好莱坞电影的观众不分社会等级与人种，人与人没有区别。哪怕是每天吃不饱的失业人口都情愿用十五分（15 cents）换取一个半小时无忧无虑的时光，付出相对微小的代价以获取短暂的快乐和消遣、忘却自己几乎一无所有的残忍事实，这对他们而言也是值得的——若是走运观看了一场喜剧片，他们的心情可以持续愉悦一晚上。

Charles白天上学复习功课，通常在夜场做检票员。影院通常在午夜关门，傍晚十点播放最后一部电影。今晚上映的有一部名为《天堂里的烦恼》的新片，Charles虽不热衷于电影，但从张贴在电影院门口的宣传海报能看出这是一部外表光鲜亮丽的爱情戏剧片，男女主角拥吻的画面占了大半张海报。  
也许观众们盯着屏幕上相爱的情侣会使自己好受些，因为他们总自欺欺人的把捏造出的荒谬剧情当成现实，以为自己就是主角。

晚上来看电影的人不多，因此Charles总能在零零星星的客人中轻而易举找到面熟的人。比如说眼前这位身着灰色格纹三件套的先生，剪裁贴身，左胸的口袋装着一块鸢尾色丝绸质感的袋巾，系着与之相呼应的深紫领带。他右手臂托着一件看似价值不菲的深灰毛呢大衣。  
老天——他西装履革的打扮直逼海报上俊俏的男主角，连浓密的棕发也要被发胶一丝不苟地固定在额后。Charles每次留意此人时都发觉他穿戴不一样的行头，想必是位来打发时间的上流人士——和报纸上所描述的那些因股市而倾家荡产的落魄有钱人不太一样。

对方脱下深灰的圆顶帽，像Charles点了下头，仿佛他也记得那个每次都为他检票的年轻人。  
“晚上好。”瞧瞧，不同于那些未受高等教育的工薪阶层，他甚至会主动向Charles问好。尽管男人面部表情波动极小，只有嘴角微微上翘几分，是个不习惯微笑的人。  
“您好，”Charles将电影票底下一部分撕掉，再还给对方，并向他露出明媚的笑容，“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

……  
Charles得等到观众散场后再进入每一个播放厅确保没有观众滞留，然后打扫卫生，将残留在地上的食物残渣和电影票子收进手中的巨大塑料袋里，做完一切繁琐的工作后才能收工。到这时候电影院已是空荡荡的了，只剩他和其他几位工作人员。

“嘿Charles，我从今天开始就不和你去车站了。”同样作为检票员的Raven朝他招招手，“是这样的——我和Hank商讨了下，决定搬到一起住，这样还能省下一间房的房租。Hank决定每晚接我下班。”  
“喔，没关系。”Charles笑着耸耸肩，真心为Raven感到高兴，“这样也好，不用担心你一人走夜路了。”  
“倒是你——我挺担心你晚上独自回家的。”Raven的语气里有调侃意味。  
“没关系，报纸上说近期的犯罪率有所下降。”  
“噢，在这种情况下这称得上是好新闻了。”

这位漂亮的金发女孩儿活得比他艰辛，而两人年纪相仿，一起工作时总会互相照顾。她家人远在南方的乡下（Charles到现在也无法记住那几十个州的名字），只身一人来纽约打拼，白天在市中心百货公司的化妆品专柜当销售员，晚上再来影院做兼职。与她感情稳定的Hank也是Charles在哥伦比亚大学的同学，不过并非同系，他们只共同上过一节微积分和神经学。

Charles目送Raven走远，注视她揽着Hank的手臂，迈着轻快的脚步消失在夜色中。他不禁哀叹是爱情将苦难中的人们解救，然后他又忍不住看了眼那张《天堂里的烦恼》的海报。他似乎有点能理解那些靠电影逃避现实压力的人们的想法了。正如对于他而言，沉迷于大学图书馆的藏书之中是另一种形式的精神寄托。

……  
Charles并未直接去车站，而是在车站附近一家24小时营业的便利商店里买了接下来一周的早午餐（通常他都是略过晚餐的，因为没有时间顾着吃饭）。鲜牛奶和鸡蛋简直是奢侈品，Charles甚至不舍得买白面包，他买了点豆类罐头、黄瓜、一整块奶酪和全麦面包片，用来做素食三明治。

他出乎预料地在店里碰见了一位几小时前才在影院里见过的人——确切地说，正是那位被他偷偷打量一下的“有教养的富人”。  
这位先生从货架上拿了一包万宝路，正准备去付款时与Charles来了个四目相对。

Charles感到尴尬不已，想移开视线，眼睛却像粘了强力胶似的。Charles本应装作不认识对方已挽救对方的自尊心，但他停留稍长的目光出卖了自己。  
「他的西装与瞳色甚为般配。」见鬼的，他脑子里怎么突然冒出这个！？

两人沉默相对数秒，继而又在同一时间侧头避开。  
“抱、抱歉，我似乎在哪里见过您。”Charles刚开口就后悔了，眼神慌慌张张地四处打飘。  
“是的，就在影院。”对方竟爽快地承认了。  
Charles诧异地抬头，但他没敢再说什么蠢话，只想快点逃离这里——天知道他为何这么紧张。  
“喔，这样。”他本想说再见，到了嘴边的话却一转弯儿变成了，“那部电影如何？”  
“轻松诙谐，剧情不落俗套，难以想象我认真看完了。”

Charles不免在心里点头，对方确实不像是会独自去看爱情轻喜剧的人。他甚至能确认那是一位有着丰富经验的商业人士，小心翼翼地避开金融危机的漩涡，在人人自危的30年代照样风光无限。  
既然如此，他怎会在这家小小的便利店与Charles相遇？这位风度翩翩的先生应当驾驶着令人眼红的福特最新款，开向他的别墅，与风情万种的美妇人共度良宵。

Charles没有多想，向他点头说了句“希望下次在影院看到您。”就转身去付款了。他拎着塑料袋站在便利店，看了眼那块离开伦敦前父母赠予他的手表，时针对准精致表盘上的罗马数字，告诉他距离末班车的点已经过了。

“Oh damn!”从Charles泄出一丝咒骂，他早该听到外面巴士驶过的声响！可就在刚才和那位先生搭话耽误了一会儿，让他错过了末班车。他唯一的选择就是在十二月中旬的夜晚徒步走回家——大约四十分钟的路程，假设他用快步走。

他裹紧了身上的外套（衣柜里唯一一件保暖的大衣），就像一些鸟类动物似的一个劲的缩脖子，将围巾罩住了自己的半张脸，年轻的脸庞上是掩不住的疲惫和倦意。  
他闷头往前快步走了几步，生怕迎面而来的寒风将他逼回稍微温暖些的便利店。紧接着两声喇叭声和明晃晃的车灯就把他吓得差点跌了手中的塑料袋。

Charles一手挡在眼前，透过指间的缝隙眯眼去看那辆横在自己面前的福特轿车——这可是只会在报纸广告页面出现的福特V‑8，一款采用了全新引擎的漂亮车型。

“你若是不介意，我可以送你一程。”那位不知姓名的先生正坐在驾驶座，摇下窗户，一只胳膊肘搭在窗沿。这架势用来泡妞绝对百分之百可行——然而对方却是一脸的一本正经，好像真的只是想做好人帮Charles一个小忙。  
Charles愣愣地张大嘴，光顾着惊讶忽略了他美好得不真实的提议。

“呃，我很感激您的好意，但是——我甚至不知道您的姓名——”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“呃？”  
“我是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“……我是Charles Xavier，pleased to meet you。”  
噢老天，Charles讨厌这该死的条件反射，这又不是那该死的学术交流会！

但无论如何，Charles还是在权衡了一下利弊后坐上了Erik Lehnsherr的福特，将Raven走前对他的叮嘱忘得一干二净。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Erik的打扮参考《第一战》里给银行家拔牙（……）时穿的那套。也许可以把他当做霸道总裁，虽然是已破产的总裁（喂）  
> ※以下附上主要参考资料和出处——  
> · 维基百科：1929年华尔基股灾  
> ·《美国：我们的故事之大萧条》（纪录片）  
> · 凤凰网财经区：《1929年美国股灾和1987年美国股灾》


	2. Chapter 2

二十分钟后，Erik将车停在Charles所租的公寓楼下，Charles这才敢完完全全放松紧绷的神经。事实上他在半路才猛然忽想起Raven不正经的忠告，开始担忧Erik究竟怀有怎样的目的——他们不该是一个世界的人，他也不觉得自己身上有什么值钱的东西吸引了对方，更不认为在此时此刻会有这样的大好人。  
当下社会每个人都疑神疑鬼，甚至对于近亲都不敢放松警惕。Charles的犹疑是有缘由的。

“Le...Lehnsherr先生，真的很感谢您出手相助，但不知为何——” Charles终于忍不住开口询问，他向来灵活的舌头差点儿打结。  
Erik的眼光轻落在他年轻的脸庞上，如同一片羽毛，“举手之劳而已。”  
“……”Charles语塞，两人陷入短暂的死寂。“这样啊，无论如何还是要谢谢您。晚安。”

Charles极其果断快速地下了车，小心翼翼地合上车门（这是他乘坐过的最高档的车），然后头也不回地跑上楼，脚步踩在木板上“咚咚”直响，继而在静谧的夜中传来几声邻居的喝骂。不久之后，Charles才听闻汽车扬长而去的声响。

Charles仍觉得刚才的经历十分不可思议，但他只纠结了一会儿就被肚中传来的抗议声转移了注意力。在熬夜写作业前他得给自己弄些东西填饱肚子，他今天只吃了一顿午餐。  
他准备做素食三明治，却惊恐发现装有食物的袋子不翼而飞——一定是遗忘在Erik Lehnsherr的车上了！Charles无法相信自己犯了这种低级错误！就算下次碰见Erik，他也不认为自己可以脸皮厚到和一位富人要回装有廉价食品的手提袋。

Charles郁闷地靠在门板上，眼神呆滞地盯着与狭窄起居室连在一起的厨房，然后决定给自己用剩下的豆子罐头煮热汤。他意识到自己的胃带又将缩小许多。

——可是为什么？  
他不由地心生疑问。  
在Erik目睹Charles下车后离开的那段间隙里他完全能发觉Charles遗落下的口粮，这点食物可以让Charles勉强熬过一周。而Erik既然愿意送他一程，就该好人做到底。他希望对方是无意的。若是故意所为，Erik的行为会使Charles对他保留的一点儿好感瞬间一落千丈——为何要跟一穷二白的学生过不去呢？

……  
Charles借着昏暗的灯光写完老教授布置的论文后又温习一遍新的课题，直到他的身体各机能撑到极限、擅自决定自动熄火时，Charles才得以享受两小时的睡眠。  
纵然教授们称赞他天赋过人，但就读于一所充斥着聪明人的学校意味着他也得付出足够多的努力脱颖而出。Charles漂洋过海所要获取的可不止是他们的溢美之词。

翌日，Charles提着旧书包睡眼惺忪地出了门，今天上早课，如果不是大学里提供免费咖啡和朱古力饼干，他可真不知自己该怎么熬下去。

日子进入十二月中旬，再过几日就要短假了。纽约的街头已被薄薄一层白雪笼罩，今年将迎来白色圣诞节。无论经济再低迷，圣诞节始终是西方国家一年中的重头戏，时代广场上圣诞树的装饰品在晨光中闪闪发光，而大部分的中产阶级家庭却得用手工制的装饰与蜡烛妆点自家圣诞树。  
在这个属于他们的黑暗年代，孩子们若是能收到橘子或苹果做圣诞礼物就足以高兴好一阵子了，他们甚至会凑在一起讨论该如何绑架圣诞老人（因为他的袋子里塞满了礼物）。当然大部分家庭选择手制圣诞礼物——母亲们为此费尽心思、花样百出，用针线缝制娃娃和并不怎么保暖的手套；用有限的食材做出可口的点心。尽管生活窘迫，没什么比家人聚集在小圆桌前祈祷并享用“大餐”更美好的事。

Charles并不因假期感到雀跃，更多闲暇的日子意味着更漫长的工作时间——但他至少还有一份工作。上万美国人甚至连份微薄的薪水都拿不到。他似乎已对自己三点一线的生活模式感到麻木，除了上学便是打工。唯一的激情则是在图书馆或课堂上或夜深人静的夜里所进行的思想上的碰撞。用Raven的话描述，他是个生活上无聊透顶又孤孤单单的青年，若是放开一点他将会受到许多女孩儿的欢迎。

受不受欢迎他并不清楚，他更关注这个月的工资是否有所涨幅。圣诞节前夕的影院大厅人头攒动，每场电影至少有四分之三的座位是满的。大部分观众都是拖家带口，看一场电影冲淡胸中苦闷的情绪。  
Charles稍有失落地发觉那位先生连续好几天没有出现了——好吧，也许是客人太多被他一不小心忽略了。但他的名字始终清晰映在脑海中，包括那发音充满异国风情的姓氏。

下班后Charles一人步行到车站，好在这次他没有错过末班车，并且有不少人在那里等车。平日冷冷清清的街头今晚显得热闹许多，在寒风中抖抖索索的传教士们向乘客分发印有「Jesus saved us」的传单，不愿错过这个向大众宣传基督教的大好机会（事实上他们大部分已经有去教堂的习惯）。街角排着一只来自附近教堂的合唱团，虔诚的教徒在指挥的带领下清唱圣诞颂歌，呼出白色的水汽消散在夜里，仿若他们从不惧怕寒冷。  
在这最艰难的日子里，人们总要寻找一种强大的精神寄托，一种足以支撑千万人的信念。

“Silent night, holy night （平安夜，圣善夜）  
All is calm, all is bright （万籁中，光华射）  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child （照着圣母也照着圣婴）  
Holy Infant so tender and mild （多少慈详也多少天真）  
Sleep in heavenly peace（静享天赐安眠，静享天赐安眠）”  
……

合唱团的歌声让人们产生了置身于教堂的错觉，尽管此时此刻没有那绚丽的玫瑰玻璃窗与油笔绘制的天花板壁画，上面有眉眼慈祥的圣母玛丽与背景是浅蓝的天堂。

Charles不禁想起儿时在伦敦与家人共度平安夜的情形，他们会围着壁炉守夜，说着熟记于心的祷告词（我们在天上的父：愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临。愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上…阿们），然后一家人会等待清晨降临，之后会去教堂看一场耶稣降生的话剧演出，再享用一顿火鸡大餐——这些旧时光距离他都已十分遥远了。自从来到美国后他就不曾度过一个完整的圣诞节，最多是与亲近的朋友交换礼物，给远在家乡的父母寄一张节日卡片。

Charles眼眶发热，一股水汽蒙上了眼睛。他眸中那对面楼房墙壁的直线已变成了弯曲的。  
就在这伤感时刻，一辆福特突兀地出现在眼前，就像是腾空冒出来的——然后他注意到驾驶座上的Erik Lehnsherr。这简直就是昨夜场景的重现。

Charles的脸上写着一个加大粗体字「SHOCKING（震惊）」，他一言不发地盯着对方，前一秒酝酿起的思想情绪荡然无存。如果说昨天是正巧碰见，他不认为今天也是出于巧合。  
“晚上好。”Erik依旧有礼地先向他问好，他的出现已招来不少路人侧目了。“你上次落了东西在我车上。”  
“是的先生。”已经过了好几天了先生您才想起来？所幸他的食物都能存放多天，不然Charles会非常惋惜——他的钱。  
“我很抱歉没有及时还给你。”  
“没、没关系。”Charles有点想逃走了，身边的乘客都开始用一种怪异的眼神盯着他们。使他心中腾升起不祥之感，他晓得他们心里想的是什么。“Lehnsherr先生还有什么事吗？”

那人眼里的惊讶一闪即逝，但他的表情不为所动。他修长的食指敲打着键盘，短暂地思考了一下。  
“我想将它还给你，或许我还能再送你一次。”  
“……”  
Charles缓慢地眨了眨那璀璨蓝钻般的眼睛——上帝！这样开门见山的搭讪手法连他都不会使用！但倘若Charles是个女孩儿，任谁也无法抵挡Erik浑身上下散发的强烈荷尔蒙。

他踌躇了一下，想必是为了躲开那些路人的异样目光，他快速打开车门钻进副驾驶。

“Lehnsherr先生，我真不明白您在想什么。如果是出于好心，我对此十分感激。”Charles直视前方，他不是未曾被一些人纠缠不清过，其中也有一堂课的男同学。“若并非如此，您的某些想法只是空中阁楼。”  
“冷静些，我并没什么怪念头。”  
Charles的嘟哝声轻如蚊吟，“但愿如此。”

Erik没有听到（或者只是假装的），Charles手中紧紧攥着袋子生怕这一次又忘在他车上（他绝无法原谅自己）。僵持不自然的氛围弥漫在狭窄的车内，Charles认为自己之前的话有些冒犯，于是他试图打开话匣子缓解气氛。

“Lehnsherr先生，我们是否有在除电影院之外的地方见过？”  
“Erik。”Erik慢条斯理地纠正了他的称呼，“去年的校友会上，倘若你还记得。”  
Charles眯着眼，绞尽脑汁地追寻起去年校友会的回忆，那是一场盛大的聚会，出席人数超过百人，包括各行各业的成功人士。他有着超强的记忆力，却不记得自己与这位先生交谈过。

“抱歉，我当时只是名志愿者。”帮忙登记和挂衣服，顺便和精神学领域的校友们进行融洽交流。  
“你与阿德勒讲师的交谈令人印象深刻。”  
Charles受宠若惊，“噢——我没想到您……你也在场。难道你也是——”  
“我毕业于哥大商学院，辅修心理学。”

居然是校友！  
Charles对Erik一下子感到亲切许多。由此开始，Charles不由自主地向他询问校内校外的事。原来Erik是德籍移民，早Charles四年毕业，之后便子承父业经营自家在纽约州的罗切斯特的银行，当时经济衰退的乌云还未笼罩整片北美大陆，银行在Erik的管理下风生水起，也算是当地成立时间不长却前途无量的一家。可惜他运气不好，正好就赶上了此前绝无仅有的大萧条。

Erik虽是长话短说，Charles完全能理解他的处境。全美没有银行能逃得了挤兑的厄运。不少州到现在还未有一家银行正常运作，即便开着大门也没人敢进去存钱。  
他的经历大大出乎Charles的预料——Erik的外表完全不像一位落魄银行家该有的模样，他身上甚至没有银行家身上带有恶意的高人一等的优越感。Charles不由地向对方产生敬佩之情。

“逆境是命运的试金石，只有在一无所有时才敢放手一搏。”Erik耸耸肩，“但我不得不承认有段时间我的情绪低迷。”  
“所以才会经常光顾电影院？”Charles恍悟。  
与此同时，Erik的车已停泊在他的公寓楼下。

“与你聊天很愉快。晚安。”  
“我也是，Erik。”Charles忍不住伸手和他握了一下，表现出对对方的尊重。他顿了顿，接着补上一句，“我始终坚信今日所付出的努力在未来会得到回报……一切都会有所好转的。经历谷底之后总会再次复苏。”  
Erik怔了下，僵直的嘴角翘起一个很小的弧度。他常接受长辈的教导，却初次被一个比自己年轻的学生安慰。那毫无杂质、无畏一切困苦的眼神在当今愈来愈少有了。  
“谢谢，Charles。”  
“再见，Erik，圣诞快乐！”

Erik犹豫了一会儿，面对他的微笑并未说出自己其实是犹太人。他目送Charles爬上楼梯，深深的深深的发觉自己早在几年前就被他所吸引。  
Charles身上有说不出的魔力；一种在黑暗中闪闪发光、振奋人心的奇异力量，藏匿于他清瘦的躯体之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 本章参考资料/引用：  
> · 阿尔弗雷德·阿德勒（1870~1937），出生于奥地利维也纳，犹太人。著名精神病学家，西方心理学先驱。  
> ·“逆境不就是命运的试金石吗？”——巴尔扎克，《高老头》  
> · 结尾所提的「谷底」与「复苏」来自经济周期的四个阶段定义之二。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik开始频繁地接触Charles。  
他依然保持着光顾影院的习惯，也总是去Charles所在的检票口，只为和他点头道声好；但Erik不满足于此，他总会开着那辆福特停泊在距离车站不远的位置，等待Charles的出现，精准得仿若他对Charles的作息时间了如指掌。

从他第二次这么做后Charles就知道这不是巧合了。老实说在得知Erik的经历后他不排斥与对方相识甚至做朋友，而安分守己的Erik除了送他回家外从未提及想去他家坐坐。Charles偶尔也会产生一种怪异感，每当他下车上楼时，他感到有双半透明冷灰色的眼眸在灼烧后背——他希望这是错觉在作祟。  
无论如何，Charles都难以想象自己竟如此淡定地接受了与他没有任何交集的陌生人（也许他自己就是个奇葩），他们唯一的共同点就是在同所学校就读，但Erik身上仍存在很多谜团，他若不情愿说，Charles不想多嘴。

某夜，Charles终于忍不住主动询问起Erik。他带有一点好奇心地提及对方的家人。Erik年纪比他大不了几岁，但以他的身份应当早已成家。  
“我与我的前妻两年前就分开了。她带着我们的儿女去了安大略省，她老家在金斯顿。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“没关系，这本就不是一段为爱而生的婚姻，早早结束对我们来说是解脱。她在金斯顿也有新的爱人。他比起我会是一位更好的丈夫和父亲。”  
Erik说这句话时表情依旧没有波动，甚至在提到他的孩子时语气也平淡得像在谈论天气。资本家都是没有基本道德与人性的吗？Charles盯着他线条冷硬的侧脸，决定持保留意见。

Charles对金斯顿这地理位置略有耳闻，那是个与世隔绝的平和小镇，风景优美，居民少得可怜，与繁华的纽约城天差地别。尽管Erik给出的答案并不是他愿意听到的。但除此之外似乎没有更合理的解释。  
与许多富人家庭一样，Erik也是奉子成婚。Charles可以想象，即便曾有段经营失败的婚姻，单身汉Erik的受欢迎程度绝对令所有男士咬牙切齿。

“我知道你在想什么。”Erik横了他一眼，觉得有点好笑。“现在的我不过是个有名不实的银行家。人们对于银行家甚至是「资本家」避而远之，我们是没良心的骗子、有罪的欺诈犯。”  
“造成这种局面的罪魁祸首是所有人—— 大家都被报表上那些数字冲晕了头脑，想要一夜致富。”  
“大部分美国人可管不了那么多。他们需要一个可以肆意谴责谩骂的对象。”  
“事情还没那么糟糕，全美的银行现在只是在放假中。”Charles想起前不久电台播放的资讯，现任总统罗斯福下令银行歇业并短期停止股市交易，并与国会议员紧急拟定一套全新的草案应对危机。他对民众许诺当银行再次敞开大门时，他们可以安心将自己的血汗钱放入储蓄账户。  
“说的好听点，这是一场没有期限的休假。”

Charles张张嘴，欲言又止。  
他们的交谈话题不知不觉从Erik的家庭扯到经济和政治。他想让Erik好受些，但自己又有什么本事令对方振作？他是个漂洋过海来念书的穷学生，对专业以外的事一概不知。  
但毫无疑问的，Charles身为一个理科生逐渐受到Erik的影响，有意无意地关注起实事资讯。他在Erik车里滞留的时间也愈发漫长，甚至会聊到深夜。为此Charles眼下的黑眼圈又浓重了几分，但他并无怨言。

他们谈论政治、国际局势、战争这些严肃的话题，但又会冷不丁转移到心理学理论和文学作品上。Erik在其他领域的涉猎使Charles惊叹。

……  
在清晨的薄暮中，睡意沉沉的Charles拖着疲惫的身躯出了门。他十分钟前刚写完自己的论文，都没来得及喝口水就急匆匆赶向学校，距离他上次进食已是十五个小时前的事了。他走路都打着飘儿，一旦停下来就可能会软绵绵地倒下。

Charles走下楼梯，正准备把攥在手中的论文往包里塞，一股臭气熏天的污水从天而降，将他全身淋湿——  
他愣了整整五秒才反应过来，耳朵里的瞌睡虫“蹭——”地一下惊得全飞了出去。  
他低头看了眼同样湿漉漉还滴着脏水的论文，一股狂热的怒气腾身而起，如脱缰的野马迅速向外奔腾。

“DAMN! Who the hell——”抱歉，无论Charles的家教多好，面对这种莫名其妙但绝对有针对性的袭击也无法忍气吞声。  
更何况他的论文……足以决定他期末成绩的论文——噢见鬼！他该怎么和教授交代？那些该死的还不知混了什么细菌的污水模糊了纸张上的字迹！

但是，Charles还未喊完，从公寓的三楼就传来邻居的大骂，仿若遭受如此待遇的是她本人一样。她身上还穿着破旧发黄的白睡裙，手里举了个大盆（很难想象瘦骨嶙峋的她怎么冒出力气），那看向Charles的厌恶表情仿佛见了什么污物——  
“你这肮脏下流的毒瘤！社会的耻辱！像女人一样与男人苟合的堕落异教徒！快滚，快滚得远远地——我一定要告诉莫森太太（他们的房主）让她把你赶出去——真主在上，我简直不敢想象自己和你这样的罪恶之人同住一层！”

Charles怔在原地，悄悄捏了自己一把来确认自己是不是还在做梦。  
他认得这邻居——与他住在对门的麦登太太是个精神失常、得靠打零工的孙女照料的六旬老人。她神神叨叨，闷在狭小的空间里念着一本圣经。她身材瘦小得像营养不足的孩子，唯独那颗装满祷告词的脑袋大的出奇，枯燥的白发间能见到肉色头皮。  
她总穿一件白睡裙，也没人有闲钱给她买新衣服，仿佛她的下半辈子一直活在半醒半梦之间。常年足不出户使她皮肤苍白，像从死人堆里爬出的干尸。

Charles对她一点好感也没有，他们见面的次数少得可怜，他甚至以为对方根本不会记得自己是她的邻居。她可能是目睹了他从Erik车里出来的场面，误以为他们之间的关系不寻常。

麦登太太的咒骂声还未停止，仿佛要用这杀猪般的声响吓跑Charles才肯罢休。  
“你撒谎！我根本没有！”  
Charles对她竖起中指，然后没有再理会她是否被自己气得心脏病发作，转身“蹬蹬蹬”踩着楼梯飞快地上楼换衣服。三月底的天气还没暖到浑身湿透吹风还不生病的地步。至于论文——他相信教授愿意网开一面，现在需要担心的不是这个。

直到Charles顺利坐上巴，他的脑里才开始自动回播麦登太太怒气冲天的指责——她的行为实在是荒唐，没人会把她的疯癫之词当真，他本不该往心里去。  
Charles绝非一个离经叛道的同志，至少他是这么认为的。他与Erik只是朋友，甚至连朋友都算不上。

也许Erik在这段期间需要一个愿意聆听他、为他解闷的人，Charles是一个很好的选择，他情愿做Charles的司机。但这只是暂时的——危机过去后Erik又会回去经营他的银行，幸运的话Charles或许能在影院碰到他——Erik将身穿出自名家之手的西装，浑身散发上流社会的气息，身边妩媚的金发尤物挽着他的臂膀。他们就像画报上相爱的男女。  
也许……

好吧。不得不说连Charles都觉得他所想的这些理由太过牵强。哪怕Erik只是将他当做闲暇时的消遣，他为何选择自己？  
Erik的做法不合理。一定有什么其他缘由。

当天，精神恍惚的Charles差点坐过了站，他真不明白自己怎么了。

结局是Charles为了不惹没必要的麻烦，找了个借口让Erik在距离他公寓稍远的地方停车。麦登太太的孙女特地敲响Charles家的门并向他道歉，这好女孩儿还给他带了一个苹果赔罪（一个苹果在大萧条期间也是很值钱的）。她的举动让Charles的怒火消了大半，他本就不是个记仇的人。  
他是受高等教育的人才，不该和麦登太太一般见识——Charles在心里安慰道。

……  
Charles依旧坐在Erik车内，但对方没有直接送他回家，而是在征求他的意见后绕道去了别的地方。Erik表示自己还未吃饭，而Charles看起来也饿得前胸贴后背了，他的直言让Charles有点尴尬。但Charles没拒绝。反正隔日是个周末，他没有不去的理由——更何况Erik是在“邀请“他。

他们来到一家酒吧式的餐厅，不是那种充斥着借酒消愁的失业者的拥挤环境，里面的顾客大多都是中产阶级。Charles有点庆幸他没将自己带到什么高消费的餐厅。  
“Erik，我可以付我自己的那份。“在翻开菜单时Charles忍不住对他说。  
“我还没有到山穷水尽的地步。”Erik再次猜透了他的想法，像是善意地嘲笑Charles的稚嫩。他无疑伤害对方的自尊心，但落魄的银行家总归还是比寒酸大学生来得强。  
“我也没有贫苦到没钱吃饭的地步，请务必让我这么做。“Charles迅速反驳，他眨眨蔚蓝色的眼睛，语气里带着一点儿得意。“至少我有奖学金。”

Charles的坚持让Erik思忖了几秒钟，“可以，但这次我请你——这是我提出的。”  
Charles哑口无言，只能闭上嘴点点头。

与Erik共进晚餐是个新奇的体验，尽管他们相处模式实在有点儿微妙。从着装便能看出他们的社会地位有所差别，Charles尽量不去理会别人似有若无的打量——但他忘不了麦登太太往他身上泼水的画面。

他盯着盘中加了肉沫的意大利面，它还是热腾腾的，并且很美味——对于一个进食完全是为了填饱肚子的人而言，天知道Charles最近吃了多少平淡无味的食物。他觉得自己的味觉都快要失灵了，舌头长在他身上是一种浪费。  
但Charles还是尽量使自己表现得慢条斯理，效仿坐在对面的Erik。

很快，麦登太太那张讨人厌的脸又浮现在他脑海中。  
他需要做点什么转移注意力。  
“Erik，听着——我无意冒犯，但我就是好奇——”Charles清了清嗓子，有些无语伦次地说，“但你对我真的很好，Erik。这太超乎寻常。我不明白我究竟有什么值得你多看一眼的地方。“  
语罢，他的心脏狂跳，频率并随着Erik看向他的眼神再次加快。

“我把你当做值得欣赏的后辈。”  
Erik并未正面回答他的提问，含蓄地表达了自己对于对方的喜爱——但这并不能说明什么。Erik，就和学校里的教授一样，谁不喜欢Charles这天资聪慧又勤奋的学生呢？

“是的，我也是这么想的。但——”Charles皱着眉，也说不清哪里不对劲。  
他以为，像Erik这样阅历丰富的资本家，做任何事都首先为自身利益所考虑。但Charles似乎没有让他获利的地方，他甚至没什么商业头脑。  
不过，Charles承认自己也是喜欢Erik的——不掺任何杂质的单纯的喜欢，因为Erik与他这些年接触的人都不一样。他性格严谨内敛，为人处世又老练，身上有那么多吸引人的品质。哪怕他们才认识对方不久，Charles却觉得他们可以像挚友般无所不谈，比那些与他认识多年的人都有亲和力，让他不自觉地被吸引。

“我能理解你的困惑，在这特殊的时代总会发生点不寻常的事。”就连Erik也不确定他会做出这么疯狂的事——主动接触一个大学在校生，和他交谈，甚至请他吃晚餐。“如果你非要一个解释，那我只能说……有缘的人注定相逢。”

Charles再次语塞——这句话从Erik嘴里说出来很有冷笑话既视感。他觉得自己像是被大人哄骗的小孩。  
其实Erik完全可以承认是空虚寂寞冷在作祟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 参考资料/引用：  
> · 盘点美国银行破产倒闭那些事：http://www.brjr.com.cn/thread-145802-1-1.html  
> · Bank Run- Facts and Summary: http://www.history.com/topics/bank-run


	4. Chapter 4

Charles做了一个令他悚然心惊的梦。  
主角是他与Erik，而他就在三小时前刚刚下了Erik的车。

梦的开端是Erik与他在车上接吻，Erik的食指与拇指禁锢住他的下巴，灵活的舌尖强迫他分开两片唇瓣——Charles并未追寻到导致这一切的导火索，他可差点就要把现实与梦境混为一谈了。Charles意识到自己无法控制他的身体，尽管他叫它们停下，他却还是失控般地与Erik加快了肌肤上的摩擦。

他们的肉体困于狭小拥挤的空间内，理智却飘到云端。  
他们分享浑浊、沾染了情欲味道的空气。假设Charles只是旁观者，这幅画面都足以让他面红耳赤。但他却觉得感官已搅在一起，连眼前的景物都模糊不堪。

Charles不记得自己怎么蹭到了Erik的大腿上，用那根他自己都不愿多看一眼的东西顶着Erik的大腿根，而他也能感受到对方那根体积愈发增大的东西透过布料抵着他的股间，蓄势待发。仿佛只要Erik按着他的肩膀大力往下压，它就能挤进他的身体——Erik甚至不需要多劳，Charles已经按耐不住地摇摆着下半身。 

“……告诉我你想要。”  
如大提琴般的男中音划过Charles的耳际，从嘴里流泻出的话完全不像是个严谨大银行家所言。与此同时，Erik的手指悄然滑进他的衣裳，修长的五指如小蛇紧密贴着他上半身的肌肤肆意乱窜，所到之处留下一抹冰凉的触感。

Charles打了个激灵，想叫它们别去大胆探索那些敏感区域，到了嘴边的抗议却化为无力的呻吟。  
他的大脑十分迟钝，身体却该死的敏锐。他被一种朦胧的欲望缠住了。

“等、等等，不行——会被邻居看到——”  
Charles的下半句却被迫咽进喉咙，他不得不仰头去迎合Erik新一波的吻。

……  
Charles是被自己惊醒的。

他猛地从床上坐起，就像安装了弹簧的玩具瞬间从盒子里跳出。他喘着粗气，脊背僵直，脸部肌肉紧绷，下半身的一抹潮湿让他胆战心惊——这么说从他自己嘴里泄出的那丝呻吟也是真实的了。  
他赶紧捂着嘴不敢再喘息，生怕邻居起疑 。 他从被子里伸出手，握住床头柜上的玻璃杯，将凉水一饮而尽，试图安抚体内焦躁不安的细胞。有几滴顺着他的下巴滑进衣领。

——噩梦？  
Charles扪心自问，梦境中的他却未有任何羞耻之心，就连醒来后他也无法产生半点罪恶感，重复多次的心理暗示也不管用……这才是可怕之处。  
麦登太太的话随即发挥了她的作用，阴魂不散地回到Charles脑海中。他怀疑如果不是自己立刻醒来，麦登太太的怒吼随时可能出现在梦境中。两个有情感交缠的男人无论身份如何都无法被社会接受，这是道德败坏、扰乱规则、有伤风化的典型，Charles连遐想都不敢，然而这次梦到了。

心底腾升起一股恐慌的悸动，真切的恐惧钻进Charles的血管里游泳，敲击他的神经。他不敢再睡，因为只要他一闭眼、后脑勺一沾上枕头，他的脑中就会再次浮现那香艳场面，仿若Erik近在咫尺。  
梦终归是梦。但Charles却是真心渴望Erik的触摸。

“Damn!”他小声嘀咕道，并悲哀地意识到自从接触Erik起，他骂脏话的次数直线上升。这可不是个好现象。

Charles一直被那个梦搅得心神不宁，他认为自己有必要与Erik保持距离了，无论是精神上或生理上。他的第六感准得吓人，这正说明他们对彼此都抱有超越前辈与后辈的感情，哪怕Charles不情愿承认。  
所以当Erik的车再次出现在Charles面前时，他面带歉意地摇头拒绝了。

“不用了，Erik，我……我今天可以自己回家。反正我最近都早下班。”Charles原本想找一个蹩脚的理由先拒绝Erik几次，无论是请求Raven陪自己回家或留在校图书馆，说不定到后来对方也就自讨没趣，不再路过车站了。但只要面对Erik的脸他就无法诉说谎言，他只能选择婉转地拒绝，“我考虑了一下，觉得这实在太麻烦你了。我还不了这个人情。”  
Erik尖锐的冰灰色眼睛盯着他，仿佛可以窥视他内心的真实想法，这让Charles默默为自己捏了把汗，在希望Erik放弃的同时却又会因此感到遗憾。他不知道自己对Erik接下来的反应该有何期盼。

“既然你这么说，我也不强求——”Erik的话一出口就让Charles在松口气的同时感到了深切的失落。然而他的后半句又瞬间使Charles颇为振奋，“但我想你不会拒绝与我一起去拜访我的一位老朋友——Abraham Maslow（亚伯拉罕·马斯洛）。”  
“……Maslow？是那位威斯康辛大学的Maslow先生？”Charles迅速捕捉到重点，双眼瞬间炯炯有神，“但你怎么可能……”  
“我还在辅修心理学时参与了一场研讨会，那时遇到了Abraham，我们又同为犹太人，所以之后一直保持联系。”Erik用食指骨节一下没一下地敲打着键盘，等待Charles的答复。  
“……天呐，不可置信！Maslow先生来我校做过一场小型演讲，至今令我印象深刻。听说、听说他刚刚完成一年多的灵长目动物观察记录……”Charles一激动就变得啰嗦，像上了发条的机器停不下来。Erik称呼了对方的教名，说明他俩确实相识已久。

Erik平静地注视他的脸色化为惊喜，轻快的嗓音中透出隐约的颤抖。Charles脸上逐渐扩大的笑意就像阳光穿过片片乌云的缝隙，一束光芒便能照亮全世界。

“你的答复是——”  
“我、我当然不想放过这个机会！”  
胸怀热忱的Charles彻底将拒绝之词抛到九霄云外，喜出望外地钻进副驾驶，颇有点小红帽被大灰狼拐骗的既视感，差点儿就要催促着Erik快开车赴约了——去它的道德沦丧，一切都是为了学术！

只是，Charles没料到Erik会将他带到他家，一栋曼哈顿上区的别墅，它甚至自带一个小花园——这就是Erik口中的赴约地点。  
Charles的眼神从最初的诧异化为平静，心里却仍存在着不平衡感。天知道Erik怎么可以心安理得地称自己是落魄的银行家，那Charles算什么？他这穷酸的大学生甚至没来得及换一套整洁的行头去见那位在心理学界崭露头角的未来大师。他只得下车前对着镜子匆匆理头发。

“放心，Abraham对外在不屑一顾。”Erik瞄到他的小动作。  
“第一印象总是很重要的。”Charles撇撇嘴，然后下车跟在他身后。他的心脏在胸膛左上方砰砰乱跳，有种即将接见偶像的激动。

……  
Charles与Maslow果然一见如故，椅子还没坐热便开始畅谈，从理论到实践、实验设计到数据采集，Charles尽可能在有限时间内向这位前辈提问求教，而对方也为Charles掌握的学识感到惊叹。

“你才三年级，以你的水平却完全可以直接考学士。Erik说得不错，你是位潜力无限的年轻人。”Maslow不比Charles年长多少，看后背的目光中却带着欣慰。  
Charles被夸得懵了，几秒钟后才笑呵呵的反应过来。  
“您上次在哥大的演讲让我深受启发，我还得感谢您。”  
“等我拿到博士学位后，我明年可能会去哥大任教。我很乐意为你提供帮助。”  
Maslow的允诺令Charles为之振奋，他忙不迭点头，生怕Maslow下一秒就反悔了。

时光不知不觉流逝，Maslow在时针指向十点时起身告辞。Charles送他到门口，才发现从刚才起就不见踪影的Erik正靠在墙角抽烟。他一手把玩着做工精良的打火机，吐出的灰白色烟圈摇曳着飘向夜空。  
“Erik，今天真的谢谢你。与Maslow先生见面让我受益匪浅。”Charles诚恳地说，他觉得自己亏欠Erik太多了。“我也该走了，不打扰你了。”  
“请便——如果你还记得路。”Erik叼着烟，含糊不清地说。  
“……”Charles再次语塞。他对曼哈顿的富人区确实不熟悉，但他又不愿再麻烦Erik开车送他回家啊啊啊——  
“你可以先在这住下。我明天要去42街，可以捎你一程。”Erik的提议听起来诱人，平缓的语调中没有刻意挽留的意思，但这完全偏离了Charles原本的计划。  
“这太麻烦你了——”  
“只是收拾一件客房而已，没什么大不了。”

Charles自以为他是个固执的人，他父母也会这样形容他。但Erik总有让他轻易妥协的力量，令他无从招架。他的断然坚决在Erik面前不起作用，只能一步步按照对方所说的去做。  
他选择留下，只是一晚而已，又睡在不同的房间（它们甚至不在同一层），确实不算什么事儿。Charles没必要像矜持的少女半推半就。

Charles别扭地再次回屋，在Erik的带领下去了客房（它干净得让Charles怀疑Erik是否养了情妇，但想想又不合逻辑），他本以为这将预示着一天的结束，Erik却停在门口询问他是否要吃点东西，然后与他下一局。

“下一局……国际象棋吗？你怎么知道我会下棋？”  
“随口一问。”但Erik脸上的愉悦显而易见，“来吧，朋友——我的棋盘都快布满灰尘了。”

Erik的书房藏书量让Charles垂涎不已，心想是否有可能说服Erik借他几本。直到Erik端着装有点心与酒的盘子进来，他才念念不舍地将视线收回，来到方桌前坐下。  
Charles受宠若惊地接过高脚杯，这才发觉屋子内没有一个佣人。

“黑棋，还是白棋？”Erik摆好棋局，后背放松地靠在椅子上。  
“白棋。”Charles这回很果断。  
尽管他的肚子发出细微的抗议声，他决定下完一局后再趁Erik不注意多塞几口点心。他暗自揣摩着速战速决的可能性，而Erik已在用眼神示意他先走。

……  
两人都未曾料到棋逢对手，这棋一下就下到了后半夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 此章参考资料/引用出处：  
> · 亚伯拉罕·马斯洛（Abraham Maslow，1908－1970）：犹太人，美国著名心理学家，主要思想贡献有需求层次论等。（学过任何与心理学沾边课程的人不会不知道他和他的金字塔qwq）我也是脑洞大开，把名人写成Erik的好友。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 这章从头到尾都是两人互动，有含蓄的肉沫以及Erik调戏Charles的戏码。  
> ※ 这点字琢磨了好几天，写的好艰难。这绝对是本文中最甜的一章，但不知为何写着写着有点想哭嘤嘤。希望你们喜欢。
> 
>  
> 
> 请配合BGM阅读：Crazy in Love-Sofia Karlberg

Charles对Erik的感情覆水难收。但当他真正意识到这点时已为时过晚。

继他们下了一夜通宵的棋之后，Charles再也无法控制住自己对他的爱恋，频频到访Erik的主宅——当然，他不敢将想法表现得太露骨，每次过来也只是下下棋，或待在Erik藏书量巨大的书房寻找心仪的书籍。Erik甚至爽快地拿了自己修心理学时用到的高年级课本。笔记的字里行间都显示出他曾是成绩优异的学生的事实。  
他们并未有进一步的进展——确切地说，是进一步“肢体上”的接触。

在多个夜晚的畅所欲言中他们彼此的心灵仿佛遭遇了一场奇特的经历，打个比方，这就和谈恋爱一样——从最初因观念差异而产生的撞击到之后慢慢磨合，最终融为一个整体。听起来很抽象，实际上Charles似乎愈发习惯Erik的思考模式了，有时甚至能准确揣摩出这位银行家的想法。  
而Erik……Erik从一开始就将Charles里里外外看得一清二楚，后者资历尚浅，什么都容易显在脸上，尽管Charles已经很小心地藏起了对他的爱慕。

这夜。Charles愤愤地讲起他那位好友Raven碰上的倒霉事——在商场工作因没有达到销售指标而被上级扣工资，哪怕那指标本就高的过分。  
“资本家真惹人厌！”Charles打抱不平地说。  
“喔，至少我绝不会这么对员工。”Erik不自然地说了句，像是为自己辩解。  
“……这里不包括你。”Charles迅速改口，眼神飘到别处，“好吧，我就是觉得社会很不公平而已。有些人每日每夜为吃饱下一顿辛勤工作，但他们活得甚至比不上富人家养的贵宾犬。”  
“人未来的命运有至少一半在出生那一刻起就决定了。”Erik善意地嘲笑着血气方刚的Charles。  
“但那些富人为了自身利益最大化无视规章，尽可能地压榨员工——他们怎么还能安然地睡好觉？“  
“这倒也不完全是他们的错。”Erik耐心地解释，虽然这在Charles耳里听起来就像是辩护，“20年代的美国经济崛起快得反常，但当时还未建立起一个足以支撑全美的完善系统和秩序，银行也是如此。”

Charles张张唇，不甘心地想要争辩。Erik深知只有时光能磨平他的菱角。年轻人以为什么都通过后天改变，自己只管努力就好，眼前只看得到成功，遇到不平等对待后却愤怒地嚷嚷这是社会的责任。  
但Erik没有说出来，不然他们又将开始新一轮的唇枪舌辩——但今晚的Erik兴致不在于此。

他为Charles倒了一杯来自雷米·马丁公司的法国干邑Remy Martin Louis XIII，琥珀石般金褐色的液体从巴洛克风格的巴卡拉水晶瓶中流淌出，一股浓郁醇香几乎蔓延至整间书房。即便是Charles这种不沾酒水的人都看得出来它是一瓶上好佳酿。

“这是桶贮50年以上才酿成的Remy Martin Louis XIII，亦是干邑中最顶级的一种。”Erik拿起自己的那一杯，摇晃着杯中的液体，在啜饮前先享受它独特的酒香。  
“Erik你不必……这酒给我喝也是浪费。我对品酒一窍不通。”Charles不知所措地看着酒杯，没好意思将自己不胜酒力的这事实说出来。一杯啤酒就能让他烂醉一宿，更别说保存50年之久的白兰地。  
“嗯，若是平时我也不会把自己珍藏的酒拿出来与他人共享。”Erik朝他举起酒杯，面孔在昏黄的灯光照射下很温柔，“但今天是例外，把它当做一种庆祝方式吧。”  
“……庆祝？”  
“今天是我的生日。”

Charles更加惊慌了。Erik的语调平淡得让他差点儿怀疑这是否是个借口。哪有人会不带笑容地承认今天其实是自己生日？  
“噢，天呐，生日快乐！你应该早点说，我好准备礼物……”随即Charles又想到自己根本拿不出什么值钱的礼物，他的声音越来越轻，“现在都快过十二点了。”  
“当你老了之后就会发觉生日不值得庆祝。”  
“但你还年轻，Erik。”Erik的自嘲逗笑了Charles。

无论它是不是借口，Erik的话成功让Charles捧起了酒杯，饮酒时的神色虔诚，仿佛他饮下的是上帝洒下的「生命之水」。

“怎样？”  
“辣。”Charles精致的五官因味蕾受到的刺激皱到一块儿，立马将这口酒咽如喉中，液体流入食道时所经之处火辣辣的。  
“让它在舌尖停留的时间长一点，你可以尝到酸甜苦辣。Come on，作为男人你应该懂得正确的品酒方法。”  
“我觉得我只能尝到辣，还有一点苦涩。”

但Charles并未对酒产生强烈的抗拒心理，也许是Erik的说法起了作用——Charles是一个成年男子而并非胆怯的小毛头。沾点酒水根本不算什么试炼。  
……  
话虽这么说，几口下肚后Charles的脸颊上就晕染上了红晕。与他色彩艳丽的薄唇相呼应。他面对棋盘，需要花更加长久的时间思考该怎样走下一步，食指摩挲着白棋的顶端，踌躇不决。

“如果你是女人，我会送你一支口红。” Erik放松地倚靠着椅子，漫不经心地晃着酒杯。他这句无心的调侃无论如何也不会在Charles完全清醒的情况下说出口。  
语罢，他目光难以抑制地飘落在对方唇上，Charles红润的唇瓣像是玫瑰，无需任何修饰，在被红酒浸湿后红得能滴出血来——他有一张使人垂涎的嘴，相当妩媚，是天生为了亲吻而生。Erik从未见过这样鲜润的唇色。它们不断吸引着他。

“Hmmm……你这么一提让我想起了「口红效应」，很神奇不是么？人们消费不了高价产品，于是转而购买价钱相对低的奢侈品。一支口红最贵也不会高到哪儿去。”Charles没意识到对方盯着自己看，自顾自地说下去，讲到后来微醺的脸上露出笑意。“但我不是女人，没必要用物质讨好我。倘若我是个女人——恐怕早就迫不及待地往你怀里靠了。”

Charles的坦诚让Erik诧异不已，并默默证实了Charles酒量差劲的事实——一杯白兰地等于吐真剂。  
“确实。如果你是女人，我也不必费此心思。”事已至此，他认为他们都足够了解彼此的感受了。  
“嘿——我可不是个轻浮的人。再说我是个男人。”Charles抬起头，“至于爱情，我更崇尚柏拉图式那种与性欲完全隔绝开的精神层次的交流。”  
“好吧，年轻的理想主义者Xavier先生——”Erik哑然失笑，“我假设你刚才正隐晦地向我说明你还是个零经验的处男。”  
“……”

Erik出乎意料的直白让Charles咋舌，他迅速涨红了脸，心跳快得让他喘不过气——不！谁也不愿承认自己二十多岁了还是个没恋爱过的处男。但这该死的就是事实！

“Erik！讨论我的情史很有趣吗！”Charles不悦地抗议，“我将全部的时间奉献给了学业，当然还有打工，还不是为了未来——”  
“哈，未来！没有人可以预见未来，或许十年二十年后你走上的道路与你当初所想的背道而驰。人时刻都在改变，每一秒种都和上一秒不一样，所以现在没必要顾虑太多。“  
“……你想表达的可不止于此吧？”  
“当然——我聪明的Charles。”Erik总算换了个动作，他轻柔搁下高脚杯，身子微微前倾，将他们的距离缩短。Charles甚至能在他灰蓝色的瞳孔中看到自己清晰的倒影，“为何不敢承认？我们对彼此怀有一种超越朋友的情愫，唯一阻碍你表露出来的居然是那些腐朽陈旧的观念。Charles，这并不符合你的作风。”

Charles下意识地想拉开距离，却发觉Erik的一只手悄然攀上他的肩膀，他的大脑也发射出不要动弹的讯号。  
Erik呼出的热气掺杂着白兰地与浅浅的尼古丁味道，他一点儿也不排斥。Erik的气息如同一窜电流钻进他的身体并迅速充溢全身。

“老天！没想到你是进步论者。”  
“难道你是忠诚的天主教或基督教徒？就算如此——相信我，任何版本的圣经里都未曾提到令你担惊受怕的那一点。”  
别说男男相爱，享乐和肉欲本就是一种罪。但人们最终不依然臣服于本能与奴性之下？

——但他们心甘情愿犯下这种甜蜜的罪。

……  
Charles不记得他们是怎样走到这一步的。现实和梦境的界限已模糊不堪。但全身上下的感知器官都向他呼喊——这是现实，不是某个美丽又可怕的梦，这次他无法逃避。

Charles被压倒在Erik那张King Size大床上——他在陷入柔软被枕的一瞬间就不愿再起来。室内温度很暖和，不知是否开了暖气，但Erik在解开Charles衬衫的扣子时，他仍感到一股沁人的凉意。

他露出线条修长的颈脖、形状美好的锁骨、象牙白瘦削的胸膛（Erik目光触及到他明显的肋骨后眉头紧缩，看来他得想办法改善Charles的伙食并提醒他按时吃三餐了）。

Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles，眼神在他年轻的躯体上流连忘返，欣赏着那一寸一寸如丝织品般细滑的肌肤，然后视线不断下滑……下滑……溜进那从未有人探索过的区域。一齐行动的还有他灵活如小蛇的手指，Erik甚至在他没注意到的情况下用了润滑油——老天，他带给他的感觉与梦境中一模一样。  
Charles耳尖发烫，下意识地想要用手遮脸，但Erik另一只手的掌心包裹住他两只尺寸略小的手，将它们扣在他头顶。他们的力量过于悬殊，这使Charles蒙上一层前所未有的羞辱感。

“我爱你，Erik，但我不是你的玩物，永远不。” 在一切混乱的思绪中，这个念头漂浮在这一切之上。  
“我知道，这也是我为何选择你。”Erik深知Charles的自尊心多重要，哪怕他身体上不占优势。

人们常套用很多标准去衡量——金钱、地位、相貌……但爱情其实是一道无解的题——这点只有经历过的人才肯承认。  
Erik也没想过自己会在极短的时间内爱上一个人。一个男人。  
他不缺少床伴，就连他的前妻也是个叫男人血脉膨胀的性感尤物。当他恢复单身后，几张崭新的纸币就能换取销魂一晚。但他有原则并且定力极高，绝不招惹合作伙伴或圈子里的那些大人物们的妻女，他不想惹不必要的麻烦，视她们的暗送秋波为无物。  
但Charles——Charles是地心引力般的存在，令他难以抗拒。无论在任何立场之下都是他不愿放弃的人。

“不要再抗拒，Charles。”Erik在Charles的耳畔吹气，又加入一根手指。他能感到身下的人明显一颤，“Charles，放松点——没人会发现我们的罪。”  
他的安慰多多少少气到点作用，在Charles习惯了两根手指的扩充后Erik加快了速度——他能感到自己身下那滚烫的肉棒正以前所未有的速度增大，像一只即将捕猎的猛兽。但他用仅存的理智告诉自己别心急，他需要做一位体贴的情人去开导他年轻而缺乏经验的Charles。

“我、我听说第一次会……”Charles艰难地从嗓子里挤出几个音，“……受伤。”  
Erik并未直接回答，而是俯身吻了吻他，用舌尖舔舐着对方润泽的唇。“疼痛在所难免，但这很值得，我向你保证。”  
“……”Charles屏住呼吸，“我相信你。”

最初，一切进行得缓慢而艰难。从Erik所用的润滑油剂量就能看出来。  
脸色苍白的Charles一度尖叫着求他退出来，泛白的指甲深陷他的肩，玻璃球般剔透的蓝眼珠孔猛地收缩，明亮得不可思议。

Erik也没好到哪里去，为了享受到之后的快感他们必须坚持——只进不退。  
直到……直到……  
他的那根东西已完全埋入Charles的股间，Erik不禁呼了口气。他也是第一次碰男人，但他必须保持冷静。男人的身体并不如女人那样柔软，但这感觉很新鲜，并且更加刺激。

“听着，Charles，你很快就会变得舒服了。”  
回答他的是一声闷哼，Charles前额的发丝早已被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕粘在额头。他用那双意乱神迷的眼睛凝视Erik，仿若他是他的全世界。  
除了相信Erik，他别无选择。

当Charles习惯了内壁撕扯般的痛处与身体被异物填充后，Erik反而停下动作，不急于攻陷，而是用手指与牙齿不断挑逗他全身的敏感点。Erik的举动很快就让Charles吃不消了，下身的麻痒令他不自觉地仰头，嘴里模模糊糊地说着毫无羞耻心的话。

“……想要么？”  
这次，Charles根本无需犹豫，在他话没说完时就以身体作出回答。

——Charles主动吻上了他。  
他的动作很生涩，却意外地坦诚直接。下一秒，Erik灵活的舌头便不费余力地撬开他的双唇，轻轻撕咬着他嫩粉色的肉壁，Charles发出一声呜咽，起初有些不习惯，甚至连呼吸都异常困难——他一直不明白相爱之人为何要以亲吻的方式诉说爱意，但只有亲身经历后才发现他情不自禁地便会做出这些举动……也许它们本身没有任何意义，仅仅遵从于动物本能。本能驱使总能给人类带来巨大的快感。

“呼吸。”  
Erik的舌退了出来，感谢上帝——他意识到Charles的不对劲了。他就像一条缺氧的鱼。  
“抱、抱歉……”他惊慌失措地道歉，像个没有达到老师语气的可怜学生。  
“没关系，我们还有很多时间。”Erik说着，然后身体猛地一沉，大幅度的撞击让Charles吃痛尖叫，声线与全身都在连续的颤抖。  
但他这次没有喊停。Erik的行动便更加大胆。他加大抽插的力度与速度，每一次都比先前更加深处。

两具结实的男性躯体能创造出如此畅快淋漓之感，干那档子事简直舒服得要飞上天。肉体与肉体的摩擦以及他们絮乱的喘息和低吼谱写着一出激情四射的歌剧，床为他们打着节拍。  
他们彻底迷失在了时间中（事实上俩人也希望时间可以忘记他们的存在），他们卸下银行家与大学生的外壳，成为不受社会制度约束的自由人……

他们的爱是自由的。  
同性恋并不可耻。  
相爱不是一种罪。  
他们 **无罪** 。

……  
Erik最先醒来。  
他在怀中发现了那有着毛茸茸棕色头发的年轻人。他们一丝不挂的胸膛贴在一起。Charles似乎将他当做一块巨大的热源，紧挨着他摄取源源不断的能量。他如婴儿似的蜷缩的清瘦的身子，看上去脆弱不堪，稍微一用力就能捏碎了骨头，但他强大的精神力永远都让Erik感到惊叹。哪怕在酒精发挥作用的迷乱之夜，Charles依然会为了他的尊严报出底线。

Erik不该向对待女人那样对Charles百般呵护宠爱，Charles不需要保护，但Erik总是不自觉地想要拥抱他——将他娇小的身躯藏在他的臂弯之下。

睡眠很浅的Charles很快被对方惊醒了（虽然Erik尽量不发出大声响）。  
“……早上好。”他迷迷糊糊地呢喃道，还在半醒半梦之中。  
“你的反应比我意料中的淡定。”  
“我不是酒后乱性的人。”Charles在心里告诉自己眼神千万别往下瞄，下体别碰触到Erik——谁晓得他们能否在清晨控制住自己而不是再来一发？  
“嗯，很高兴你能这么说。”

他们懒洋洋地躺在床上，维持着相依偎的动作谁也不想动一下。床脚还散落着昨夜因拉扯丢了扣子、扎了线的皱巴巴的衣物。  
这几分钟内他们静得只能听到彼此平缓的呼吸。

……

“其实我儿时的梦想是当心理医生。”Erik调整了一下姿势，一只有力的胳膊横过去揽住Charles的腰身。他的嗓音沉闷沙哑，他也不知道自己怎么突然提到这个，那可是他人生中最不愿回忆的某段时光之一。“但父亲一心想让我当他的接班人，我选专业时曾与他大吵一架，虽然被他逼着考入商学院，我中途转系了。”

Charles用半睁半眯的眼睛看了他一会儿，不太明白他为何现在说这个，脑中却不禁浮现出身穿白大褂、带着银边眼镜的Erik——那样的装束想必看着会不习惯。

“……但你还是选择了子承父业。”Charles以为自己所爱之人是个一意孤行，一旦做出决定九头牛都拉不回来的意志坚定之人。  
“我是被母亲说服的。”  
“你后悔吗？”  
“没什么后悔不后悔的。毕竟如果我坚持一意孤行，我父亲会将我扫地出门——我不是没有堂兄弟。”Erik眼里看不见丝毫懊悔，“也许比起心理学，也许我更适合学商。况且退一步海阔天空，我最终不仅辅修了心理学还能继承父亲的意愿。”  
“唔……”Charles若有所思。

Erik经常莫名其妙地提起他的过去，就像一片片散落各处的拼图，Charles只能拾起它们，慢慢找寻它们的位置。

“生活对任何人而言都有不公平之处。”Erik的话变得特有教育意义，虽然不合时宜。他顿了顿，低头在Charles光滑的额头上亲了一口，“但它依然美好。”

Charles的脑中不由自主地涌现出Raven与Hank在凌厉寒风中相依的画面。哪怕世界濒临灭亡，他们只要拥有彼此便能战胜一切。  
这就是伟大而不灭的爱。

“对于这点我表示赞同。”Charles嗓音轻快地附和，此刻连呼吸都是甜蜜的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Remy Martin Louis XIII （人头马路易十三）：熟悉酒类的朋友肯定知道人头马~路易十三属大香槟干邑，陈化期达到50年以上。堪称最上乘的干邑，当然价格也是。  
> ※ 也许是因为Erik较为年长的缘故，他在Charles心中就像一个father figure…想想还挺带感呢。  
> ※ 等我习惯写肉后就可以开发各种细节和体位了……目前还在磨练中，将就看吧【掩面】


	6. Chapter 6

持续几年仍不见好转的经济大萧条给美国人曾经坚不可摧的意志造成极大的伤害。最初抱有乐观态度的民众们的希望也如流星逐渐损落，在谷底长久徘徊。代表美利坚的白头鹰仿若一下子被铁锤重击，很长一段时间内都无法再展翅高飞。事实上很多国家都以为这颗北美闪烁的星星损落了——它的繁荣昌盛仅将成为历史书里的一个篇章。

现在是1935年。  
这一年的失业率仍徘徊在20%上下，罗斯福提出的R新政虽给大家带来短期的振奋，但实施后两年以来效果仍不够显著，经历了第一期的失败后现在又推出了第二期政策。然而很少还有人在关注政府的所作所为并对此高谈阔论了。他们被生活压迫得无法分散多余精力。  
他们要的很简单——活下去，哪怕被剥夺了尊严。

在纽约的闹市区，你会看到大批失业民众衣着阑珊，在救济中心前大排场龙领着一份完全无法填饱胃囊的救济餐。男士们带着沾满灰尘的破旧圆顶帽，板着脸，默默琢磨下一餐要到哪个救济点去领。他们大多领着由政府拨款、少得可怜的失业金；抱着孩童的妇女们起初还会泫然欲泣，但到现在已是神情木讷，目光涣散，甚至不去理会因饥饿而哭闹的孩子，很多还只是不到一岁的小婴儿。面对刺骨寒风的侵袭人们不为所动，偶尔有老年人瑟瑟发抖，裹紧了外套却没有半点要离开的意思。很难想象他们的大脑除了思考如何解决吃住问题外还能装得下什么。他们的灵魂是否还活着？又或是彻底沦落为徒有空壳的活死人？

再沿着街区往东走，那里的场面更是乱成一团。空气中弥漫着古怪难闻的大麻味，一些无家可归者穿着不知从哪个垃圾桶里翻出的皱巴巴的衣衫，大喇喇地在街头摆摊。他们蹲在地上吆喝，试图卖出那些偷来的或是捡来的废物品。人群中有各色人种，其中不乏漂洋过海来到自由的土地寻求美好生活的追梦者。这完全不是他们所期望拥有的生活。  
街角处，一个老女人正在和巡街的巡警争执不休。她左脚穿男士皮鞋右脚穿拖鞋，脖间围着至少两条以上厚薄不一的围巾，颜色乱七八糟混杂在一块儿，真叫人看得难受。她的咒骂声甚至能清晰且完整地穿入巴士乘客的耳中。

“嘿——你以为我愿意变成这样吗？我曾经也有家！但它被毁了！让那些有钱人见鬼去吧，他们的错误永远得叫我们去承担——这个社会没有半点公平可言！”

但大部分人有着相同经历的人只是默然地站在附近，做着手头的事，对街角的一场小争执漠不关心。作为牺牲品的他们这辈子已经完蛋了，与其费口舌为自己争取权益还不如过一日是一日——其实再沉重的伤痛总有一日也会被时光冲淡，没有什么是熬不过去的。  
铅灰色的天空下是被一片压抑灰色笼罩的城市，灰蒙蒙的街道与灰头土脸的人，一切都是灰色的，硕大的世界被残忍夺取了其它色彩。

……  
这便是Charles在坐巴士路过每日上学的必经之路时所目睹的场景。它激起了他心中悲天悯人的那一部分，他恨不得怀里突然多出一笔天降之财，将它们全部换成食物赠予陷入穷苦中的人民——哪怕这大发慈悲的蓝眼睛年轻人也穷得叮当响。

「生活并不公平，但它依然美好。」  
这句话也许是留给富人的。  
对于很多人而言生活从头到尾都充斥着无尽的痛苦。没有半点美好可言。

倘若被Erik得知他此刻的想法，那银行家可又要笑他善心泛滥了。哪怕随着时间迁移，Charles以打破记录的好成绩从本科毕业（向Erik宣布此消息时他一点儿都不意外），顺利成为Maslow手下的得意门生，他的本性不曾改变。

Charles轻叹一声，将目光转回手中的书页上，却再也看不进那蝌蚪般密密麻麻的小字。  
他再次感到自己是幸运的。至少他包里还放着一块夹有薄薄火腿片的三明治，至少他在进攻硕士期间有一份可以挣到更多薪水的工作，至少……至少他身边还有Erik。

提及Erik，Charles便难以回避自己与他保持很久的暧昧关系。  
他们已经默认了双方的情人身份，但Erik之于他不但是可以满足生理需求的优秀对象。他是Charles的良师益友，Charles遇到难题时总会习惯性向他求助。还有——尽管Charles觉得这怪透了，但离家多年的他有时会情不自禁地把Erik当成一种father figure，一个可以让他打心底尊重并仰望的榜样。

因罗斯福严格要求的新金融管理制度，Erik最近愈发忙碌，着手处理重新运营银行的事宜。但这并不妨碍他们越打越火热。  
Charles逐渐习惯了在每周六晚上被Erik接到家中——以下棋和交流的名义，每每却都会从书房转移到主卧进行更深层次的“交流”。他从最初的抗拒和不适应到后来完全接受，坦然地将内心世界的每一个角落暴露在Erik面前，包括他对他们这段危险关系的各种不安和疑虑。  
Charles会在周日的清晨穿着Erik提早为他准备好的崭新衣物，小心翼翼地离开他家，回到自己狭小破旧的窝里——Erik不止一次提出用资金资助他找到一个更好的住所的建议，但总被Charles坚决否定。一来不愿依靠别人的施舍，二来那令他困扰许久的麦登太太在半年前突发心肌梗赛、命丧西天。唯一让他想要搬走的理由也就不复存在了。

……  
迷失在思绪中的Charles蓦地感到巴士一停，他见身边的学生纷纷起身，连忙合上书籍，将它夹在腋下，提着包急匆匆地下车。  
他等会儿要去Maslow那边拿回自己的论文稿，可得打起十二分的精神去应对那位严格的导师所提出的各种刁钻的问题和尖酸刻薄的评语。Maslow私底下性格温和，讲课时幽默风趣，但这种好品质显然不适用于对论文的评价上。

“早上好，Maslow博士。”Charles的心在走进导师办公室的那一刻就悬起来了。他不着痕迹地用余光观察对方的神色，那位头发已变得有些花白的中年人鼻梁上夹着金丝框眼镜，手边隔着几份论文稿。  
唔，完全无法从脸上读出任何有用的信息。

“关于我的论文……”他在走近一点，眼睛时不时地往那叠论文瞄。  
“噢，关于你的论文……”Maslow搁下手中的钢笔，拉长了语调，“我很遗憾的告诉你——”  
Charles脸色煞白，感到自己快要晕倒了——这已经是三稿了，若是最终稿无法通过他将错过提早结束课程的机会，只能等到明年再申请进修博士学位。  
不不不他完全不想听结果了……

“我很遗憾的告诉你,”Maslow的语调一转，“你通过审核了，对于你的论文我只能说——Bravo！”

Charles怔了怔，显然被吓傻了。  
“抱、抱歉？”  
“噢，我显然吓到你了——我是说，你的最终稿很棒，就硕士水平而言十分具有说服力没有任何明显破绽！”Maslow眼中的赞赏难以被遮掩，“我想你将很快完成博士学位，到那时我们就是同级了。”  
“谢谢您的评价，这么说我……”虽知自己在论文上花下极大的心血并一直祈祷能够通过，但Charles仍感到接受无能。尤其在Maslow给他开了一个极其糟糕的头之后。  
“你和Moira小姐是我手下唯二通过最终稿的学生，恭喜！很快你们将获得硕士学位。”

Charles紧绷的神经蓦然间松弛了，让他有种虚脱感。  
“我不得不说这感觉太棒了，相信Moira也会开心疯！”Charles的语气轻快很多，他在Maslow的示意下拉了把椅子过来坐下。

“当然，你们俩是我最看好的得意门生。”Maslow有些沾沾得意，关于这点连他的同事们也无法否认。  
“事实上William教授一直因没挖角成功，有段时间和我闹的不太愉快。”  
“噢，真是太抱歉了……”怪不得每次遇见对方都会被瞪。Charles摸摸鼻子感到很无辜。  
“不要为你们的优秀感到抱歉。等你成为博士后就可以直呼他‘Bill‘了。真想看看他的臭脸色。”  
“……呵呵。”

他们在轻松愉悦的气氛下谈了许多校内发生的趣事，不知不觉地又将话题转移到校外，扯到Erik身上，这显然出乎Charles的意料，他有意无意地想要转移话题。和别人谈及Erik让他感到别扭。但能同他谈起的也只有Maslow。  
“你们的关系实在好到出乎意料——这真令我想不通。”  
“我们的身份地位确实悬殊，老实说连我也感到不可思议。”  
“并不是这样……你有朝一日也能够得到应有的荣誉和地位。但你们俩的性格天差地别，想必谈话时思想上常有碰撞。”

导师的评价一针见血，精准得可怕。纵然不应该，Charles还是不禁哑然失笑。“您的形容很精准，我们常会因微不足道的话题争执到下半夜，但我从他那儿学到很多——能够结识他是我人生中莫大的幸运。”  
“……”Maslow陷入短暂的沉默，眼里一瞬即逝的不确定让Charles根本没察觉到。“当然，他有独特的思考模式，还是学生期间便阅历丰富，又融合了这么多年累积下来的经验。与他交流总能受益匪浅，无论在什么方面。用女性口中的词来形容，很……唔，有魅力。也许你会这么认为。”

这下轮到Charles不说话了，他的脸色开始变得飘忽不定，脑中警铃大响，震耳欲聋。  
毫无疑问，Maslow刚才在小心斟酌着措辞，话中藏匿了第二层意思。这就像一颗小石子被抛入水中，引得水面泛起圈圈波澜。这是个试探。  
假设Charles表示明白言下之意，亦就证实了Maslow的猜测。但他又怎可能对他光明正大地坦白呢？

“哈哈，可能吧。但要说起魅力，我觉得Moira才更迷人呢。”Charles边强装笑颜边在内心告诉自己保持冷静，同时开启最高级别的警戒。  
“很高兴你这么想！老实说我可真有点想撮合你跟Moira了。”  
“老实说我早就看出点兆头了。”Charles暗自松了口气。“Moira……确实很好。追她的人不在少数。”  
“哼，别以为我不知道她对你有意思。年轻人你应该勇敢点儿！”  
看来Maslow是真起了当红娘的冲动。无论如何，Charles成功使话题方向远离Erik，但他再没什么继续聊天拉家常的心思了。

五分钟后，Charles以等会儿要去给低年级上小班课的理由告辞。临走前，他在关门时透过缝隙注意到Maslow那意味深长的眼神，包含着许多复杂的东西，他恐怕将永远铭记在心中。

永远别在真正的心理学家面前说谎或隐藏心事，他们都有一双看透人心的眼睛。多年来想要努力成为这群人之一的Charles对他们再熟悉不过。

「这是又一个警告——或者讯息——  
我们早晚会被揭穿。」

……  
这个周六的晚上。  
Charles并没对Erik提起这个小插曲，并非早已将它抛在脑后觉得不值一提，而是不想再给Erik多添一桩烦心事了。他最近看起来——有些焦躁，下棋时难以沉住气，斟酒的次数比往常多，就连在床上时也愈发猛烈，隐约多了一丝疯狂的意味。并不是说Charles不喜欢他这样，身体赤裸的Erik总能用荷尔蒙和行动征服他，但Charles被这些细微的变化夺去了注意力。

此时此刻，Erik与Charles各占据圆桌一头，棋盘上交锋激烈，谁也不占下风。Erik左手的拇指与食指按着方形洛克杯，逆时针摇晃。这是他思考棋局时的习惯动作。  
他略作思索，然后皱着眉移动了自己所剩的最后一个兵，接着便一头饮下杯中的苏格兰威士忌。冰块在空杯中清脆作响。

Charles正打算做出回应，一阵急促的电话铃终止了他们的战局。  
Erik慢了几拍，在确认电话铃不等他接通之前不会消停后，才走到书桌旁脸色阴沉的拿起电话。Charles本想回避，他却对他摇摇头表示可以留下。

Erik的合作伙伴？朋友？家人？  
Charles跟自己玩起了猜猜猜的游戏。

“……我想我表示得很清楚了。最近公事繁忙想必您也清楚，您不必再多费心。”Erik的语气疏离而有礼，嗓音低哑，像是在竭力隐忍着某种被压制很久的不满情绪。“我对Frost小姐没有丝毫兴趣，她并不适合我。”

即便一旁的Charles强迫自己少管闲事，但Erik口中的“Frost小姐”引起了他的关注。Erik之后的话Charles就再也没有留意了。  
他估计这通电话来自Erik的父亲，一位为家中独子的终身大事操心的长者。这在稍微有些权势和财富的家族中十分常见。

终于，Erik忍无可忍，私自结束了这通不愉快的电话交谈。他以较重的力挂上了电话，有失平日的稳重。

“Erik……”  
Erik没再重新坐回棋盘前，而是给自己重新到了一杯威士忌，默默走到窗前。他俩下棋的心思消失殆尽，Charles凝望他阴晴不定的脸色，不知该如何组织语言。

“什么都别问，Charles。一切正如你所想。”

Charles坐在原地纹丝未动，哪怕他想走过去从背后拥抱Erik，哪怕他想在对方最心烦意乱的时刻安抚他的内心，但他除了表示“我很抱歉。”外起不到任何作用。他从那道声音中听出了倦意。他顿时在心中感谢自己没将Maslow的暗示告知Erik。  
Charles不确定他们梦幻般的关系还能维持多久。  
但他更无法想象失去彼此后的日子。他们的灵魂早合二为一，是无法分割的存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 听出Maslow言下之意的查查表示：本宝宝受到了惊吓Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）  
> ※ Charles路过街区所看到的场景的灵感来自于现实生活，我上下学就会路过那段无家可归者聚集的街区，繁荣的城市总是美好与黑暗并存。  
> ※ William这个名字可以被简称为“Bill”，这个梗来自我戏剧课教授的经历。在他成为博士前他一直尊称导师为“Dr. William”，拿到博士学位后导师郑重其事地对他说，“You can call me ‘Bill’ now.”仿佛这才是他成为博士的意义，直呼导师其名亦是一种光荣。全班听后笑傻了hhhhh 感觉不说一下可能很多人get不到笑点（也许依然没用）。  
> ※ 再次重申明我没学过经济史，所有相关内容均从网络上参考得来。若有不对的地方请各位高人多多包涵TwT  
> ※ 本章参考资料/引用：  
> -大萧条时期失业率数据：http://www.shmoop.com/great-depression/statistics.html  
> -罗斯福新政（很少一部分）：http://www.history.com/topics/new-deal & 百度百科


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 算是一个过渡章，终于到了做出选择的时刻。我觉得这章有点俗（喂）自己果然不擅长写爱情什么的。  
> 每次写EC碰到这种情况都觉得很纠结，我想顺从自己的心意给他们一个圆满美好的结局，但事态往往与其相反……只有《公寓》那篇是铁定的HE。   
> 于是愉快地决定第九章完结。

Erik偶然透露了Lehnsherr老先生正为他物色合适的结婚对象的事实，这无疑成为了Erik与Charles心中的一个坎。尽管两人一个不说一个不问，他们很清楚这段充满荆刺丛的情路将会变变得更为艰辛。

Charles时常会静静依偎在心爱之人的身边，暗自想他们究竟能从这段感情中获取什么果实。他努力想着一些令自己心情畅快的好事，但多年的事实证明，悲观主义者永远是正确的。即便Erik多次诚恳地表示自己对再婚毫无兴趣，也没有精力再去养一个花瓶似的女人。Charles的负面想法还是占了上风。

爱情——永远都是两个人的事。然而在当下墨守成规却又被冠为「文明」、「先进」的社会中，爱情是得由不合理的章法和家庭控制的。否则也就不会出现那么多因私奔失败而自断性命的年轻情侣。他们如烈火熊熊燃烧的爱情不过被人当成了荒谬的儿戏。  
但两个男人的爱情可就不那么简单——跨种族、跨性别、跨宗教的情感是社会的禁忌。是人们不愿谈论的话题；是令人们咬牙切齿地想要用烧死女巫的方式对待的罪人。而Charles与Erik奋斗多年建立起的成就或事业都将毁于一旦——他们决不允许它发生，哪怕未来本就是个不定数。

……

Charles两眼直直地凝视Erik的侧脸。  
Erik硬朗的脸部线条经过几小时香甜的睡眠后看上去十分柔和，金棕色的睫毛在晨早的微弱光芒中微颤，如同一折就断的脆弱蝶翼。Erik明明醒了却懒得撑起眼皮，一只揽着Charles的手指沿着他的脊背漫不经心地一路攀上，温热的指尖轻触他光滑细腻的肌肤。  
然后，他的手猛然下滑，落在Charles的腰间，有力地将他拉入怀中，缩短了两人间的距离，如同互相吸引的天然磁石。

“Erik，我想我等下得离开了。”Charles平静地说，却纹丝不动保持着被Erik拖住腰的姿势。他喜欢他宽厚的手掌和触摸，还有温度。下床后的那一刻便会让Charles开始眷念他的气息。  
每每想到这一切，他离开的想法又会开始动摇。

“你的身体可不这么认为。”Erik的兴致在早晨依然不减，他富有磁性的嗓音毫不遮掩地透露了这一讯息。事实上他们曾有过晨间运动的先例。那翻云覆雨的半小时可真叫Charles吃不消，用隐隐酸痛的双腿走路时都得时刻在意路人眼光。  
“不，今天不行，我下午还得去学校。”  
“……你知道么，你有时候比我要冷血理智多了。”  
Erik俯身在他额头上落下一吻，终于睁开了他冰灰色的双眸。他们的面庞只相离半公尺，这样近距离观察，它们呈现出一种淡蓝的光泽，接近瞳仁的地方却出现一圈浅黄绿色，如阳光透入清澈水中时的漂亮色泽和蕴藏在水底的珊瑚礁。 

“上帝啊，你有时候真像位甜蜜的情人。”连呼吸都是蜂蜜味的。  
“所以我觉得你应当多待一会儿——嗯？我不是任何时候都这么热衷于讨好你。”  
Charles忍俊不禁。Erik很少在他面前露出孩子气赖皮的一面。但他喜欢将真性情展现在他面前的大银行家。

与此同时，楼下的门铃骤然作响。  
Charles条件反射地缩了下身子，却又立刻被Erik拽回原位，安慰性地抚摸他的后背，像是在给受惊的猫咪顺毛。Charles被自己荒唐的举动吓到了。他呆愣着，没有反应。

“我去开门。估计是哪个新上任的送报工或邮差。”Erik语罢，动作迅速地套了件日常服，身披枣红色的丝绒晨袍。他磨磨蹭蹭的动作显示出了他的不情愿。  
“但愿如此。”Charles轻声嘀咕。

出乎Erik意料的是，大清早来骚扰Lehnsherr住宅的意外「访客」竟是Emma Frost小姐雇的人，特地给他送来了一张下周日晚卡内基音乐厅贵宾席的票，演奏者来自Erik个人偏爱的柏林爱乐乐团。  
Erik的心往下一沉，不动声色地收下票，合上门后才显出冷若冰霜的眼神。

Emma Frost正是令Lehnsherr老先生钟意很久的结婚候选人，但Erik看得出这个徒有法国贵族头衔的金发尤物只是盯上了他们家多年累积的财富。Lehnsherr老先生也心知肚明，却认为这桩婚事对他们也没什么损失，至少Lehnsherr的优秀后代也将流有贵族血液了——他们的钱足够养一个美丽且“高贵”的包袱。  
Erik对父亲过时的想法颇有成见，在几次争执中光明正大地表露出他的嘲讽与不满。父子俩的关系便又僵在那儿了。

“Erik？”  
Charles套了件松松垮垮的睡衣，赤脚踩在羊毛地毯上，左手扶着楼梯把手，以俯视的姿势望向Erik。他眼中溢着茫惑与一丝忧虑——鉴于Erik不悦的神情。

“回去吧。”  
Charles侧着头，不明白他指的是什么，“刚才的人……”  
“是Emma Frost小姐派遣来的。”Erik嘲弄地摇摇手中镶金边的邀请函，“我婉拒了昨日的邀约，没想到她亲自找上门来，还若无其事地送来了音乐会的邀请函。”  
他解释着，垂眸看了看手中的东西又蹙起眉——Frost小姐过分主动的表现显然不是一位淑女该做的——起码她应当以更为含蓄的方式邀请他。  
他可以将邀请函藏起来不让Charles知晓，但心底一个声音劝自己最好别那么做。Charles不会喜欢被排斥在外的感觉。

Charles走下楼，伸手拍拍他的肩，“嘿，你还好吧？别太勉强自己，你最近压力过重了。”  
“……你这话可不像从情人嘴里说出的。”  
“因为我也是你的朋友。”他坦率地说，继而直视对方静默半晌。毫无疑问，那张崭新的邀请函破坏了他们本该美好平和的早晨，使空气中洋溢的甜蜜戛然而止。“唔……我该离开了。”

Charles没等Erik做出回应或挽留的举动，率先转身上楼，衣角随着他的动作在空中划出弧线，那样刻不容缓。  
Erik目送他的背影在转角处消失。他估计Charles心里也不好受，但这可爱又令人捉摸不透的情人习惯压抑自己的真性情，有时Erik可真不敢保证他的小脑瓜里究竟充斥着怎样的想法。

他“唰——”地拉下脸，将邀请函粗鲁地扔到桌上，有些焦躁地上了楼。

……  
Charles甚至没和Erik正面道别，匆匆换上衣物，对房中的他喊了声“再见”便走了。他有些心浮气躁，却不愿承认这个事实。

没等Charles走到车站，他便被一女子喊住了。她轻喊“请留步。”让Charles过了好一会儿才意识到对方指的是自己。  
“请问——”Charles凝视眼前衣着华贵的高挑女子。这位举着米色花边太阳伞的金发美人儿浑身散发钻石般闪烁的气质，嘴角绽出恰到好处的笑容，却能带给他脊背发寒的紧迫感。  
他不安地绞着手指，因为从未和这般光彩夺目的女士交谈过。不太明白自己为何被突然叫住。

“若我没猜错，你便是Lehnsherr先生的神秘密友？”  
Charles眼睛瞪圆，一下子失去了言语能力，他说起话来支支吾吾，“噢，是的，我认识Erik。您是——”  
“Emma Frost。我不确定你是否听他提起过我。”这位Emma小姐在念姓氏时高傲地抬起小巧的下巴，“请别担心，我无意冒犯，只是想弄清楚一些事。”  
“……当然。有何指教？”  
“或许我们可以去街角的咖啡厅喝杯咖啡再谈。”  
“不必了，Frost小姐。有事请说。”Charles感到今天的炎阳很晃眼，使他感到头晕脑胀。又或许是Emma的一袭烈焰红裙太刺眼，它如炸开的火花，亮的让他看不见任何东西。

事实上根据她出现的时机和Erik对她的描述，Charles也将对方的身份猜的七七八八。想必Emma也并非对他一无所知。  
他总算了解Erik提到Emma时那不适的神情从何而来了。她美得毫无瑕疵，有老派贵族的气质，但有种说不出来的别扭感——仿若她的眼神能扎进你的身体、窥见你大脑深处的秘密。

“我只是奇怪……是什么理由令Lehnsherr先生再三拒绝我周六的邀约。”她阴测测地说，看不出是怒是忧。“我想我找到了。”  
“您可别这么笃定。我劝您不妨再试一试，Erik是个慢热的人。”迅速恢复冷静的Charles有礼地给予建议，决定不正面挑战她的疑惑。  
“谢谢，我会再尝试一番。”  
“祝您好运，我该告辞了。”

也许是Charles迫不及待想要离开的反应使Emma看出了异端，对方举着做工精致的小伞转身再次叫住他。  
“我不知道你是谁，但探出你的真实身份并非难事。”  
“Frost小姐，您想多了。”  
不。事实就是这样。如您所想。  
但Charles斩钉截铁地撒了谎。  
“……但愿如此。”Emma的眼神锐利似刀刃，Charles从没见过哪位女性有这样唬人的气势。

Charles逃也似地到了巴士站，在回家的路上仍心神不定，手心冒汗，心扑扑地跳。他在心中腹诽自己就像个和别的女人抢男人的蠢姑娘，总幻想拥有不属于自己的宝物。他高于一切的自尊心使他无法容忍自己的所作所为。  
他深爱Erik，但他是否到了愿意为此奋不顾身的境界？Charles深表怀疑。  
但Emma就不一样了，从她刚才坚决的态度便能察觉她对这桩婚事的在意程度。她可以为此奋不顾身，在必要的时候能让Charles身败名裂……噢，在Charles刚顺利获得博士学位、建立起自己的人脉、开始崭新的事业不久后。

但他又不甘心与Erik仅仅停留在朋友的关系——他们……他们就像彼此的灵魂伴侣，只有更进一步的交流才能填满那空虚的一部分。  
也许……也许……这几年他太依赖Erik了，因为他只愿对Erik敞开心扉。  
倘若他放开一点，主动踏出圈子结交更多朋友，他说不定能找到更适合自己的对象呢？并且会是个女人。一个适合结婚成家的人。

——人性中的自相矛盾啊……

Charles的额头靠在玻璃窗上，不一会儿那片肌肤就火辣辣的疼，就像和玻璃黏在一块儿似的。他盯着快速倒流飞逝的景物，脑中的千思百绪已乱成毛线。  
他正说服自己创造出一些自欺欺人的想法，比如在事态没发展到无可救药的地步前悬崖勒马，尝试远离Erik。曾一度被他们以为隐藏得很深的感情如今接二连三被外人窥视，这是不祥的征兆。他必须这么做。  
但也许已为时已晚。他陷得太深了。

Charles懊恼地叹息着。感到自己就如同左右肩上站着天使与恶魔的Dr. Faustus，被两种声音缠得举棋不定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 此章引用/参考：  
> \- Dr. Faustus来自《浮士德博士的悲剧》，大家常在影视作品里见到的【主角脑中出现天使与恶魔两种声音】的桥段最初源于马洛的剧本喔~   
> \- 附上法鲨的眼睛：外国人的眼睛真的好美……可以蕴藏着星辰大海，可以是静谧幽林。  
> https://skyethelimit.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/562739-michaelfassbender.jpg   
> \- 再附上一张XFC中Emma Frost扮演者January Jones的美照，可以当做在文中的形象。不知为何给我一种Gillian Anderson的既视感（都美啊w）  
> http://zntent.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/January-Jones-profile.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 此章有Charles/Moira感情戏，怕雷慎入！其实当时没想过这么发展。  
> ※ 倒数第二章，进展可能略快。这章写的很揪心，特别心疼查查……希望你们能透过文字感受到他内心的煎熬和矛盾。

Charles有意无意地减少了与Erik的见面次数，有时会拿做研究为由拒绝周六去Erik家。早在前年Charles就提出不需要Erik每晚接送自己后，他们能见面的时间本就大大缩减，现在两人都由于各种因素忙得焦头烂额，谁也没空理会谁了。

……  
一个月——他们一个月未曾见面。  
这是Charles结识Erik后所保持的最长记录。  
原因是Charles随大学团去剑桥交流，随后又绕道回家拜访父母，这一趟旅程便花了足足三星期。  
听说人在21天养成一个习惯，但在此期间Charles没有一天不惦念着心上人。再回纽约时他迫不及待地想要插翅飞到Erik家，甚至为他带了礼物，但每每这时脑海中就会掠过Emma Frost的脸。

在前几次与Erik漫长的通话中，他们相互交换了生活近况。Erik家的银行重新恢复正常运作，Charles最近在意视觉失认为课题进行临床分析，接触了一些病状千奇百怪的病人。他们还聊到当下的经济局势，Charles——通过这几年的耳闻目染，还心血来潮在大学进修起宏观经济，不出意料地取得出色成绩。  
Charles始终没询问对方是否终于接受了Emma的邀请。他不愿多想，而Erik可能也不愿多说——尽管这已经成了心中消不去的疙瘩。Charles既自私地希望Erik不要与Emma有过多接触，又担心这弯弯肠子的金发女子真探究起他的身份。这样对男人的事耿耿于怀的女人在他眼中好比蛇蝎。

这天，Charles正坐在办公室修改他待发表在《美国心理学家》月刊的论文，Moira的声音突然从门外传来。  
“Charles，我能进来吗？我捎来了今天的报纸和你的信件。”  
“请进。”

Charles搁下钢笔，面带微笑地注视Moira进门。她今天穿着一件符合盛夏时节的淡绿色格子圆领长裙，裙摆随着她的行走的双腿摆动的幅度轻盈飘着，她发间戴着一根同色系的发带。  
每周二和四是Moira来办公室的日子，她现在是Maslow的副手，还有两个大班的课要教，但偶尔也会过来帮Charles处理些琐碎公事、整理文件，或是协助他进行研究记录的工作。  
Moira本该和Charles在同一时间攻读博士并拿到学位，令人大跌眼镜的是她中途放弃了——因家庭理由。这令他们深表遗憾，却无法做些什么劝服她的家人。她是一位好的助手，但她颗聪明灵光的脑袋本可以用在更伟大的地方。

“早上好。罗斯福获选了。”这是Moira搁下Charles的信件和报纸后说的第一句话。她的脸蛋红扑扑，水灵的眸中溢满喜悦。想必她也是那些在选举地点门口大排场龙、迫切想要做出一份小小贡献的选民。  
“意料之中，不是吗？”  
Charles盯着那份最新印刷的纽约时报，浓重的油墨仿佛没干透。罗斯福以压倒性的优势成功连任总统的消息和照片占了整整一个版面——在四位参选人中获得了61%的选票，民主党获得333个众议院席位，相比之下共和党仅获得少得可怜的88个席位。参议院里的民主党代表甚至多于80%。

“是的，是的。”Moira接话，“真希望我们国家能为即将爆发的战争做些什么——相信我，它肯定会在不久的将来再次席卷世界，就像二十年前那样（第一次世界大战）。谁知道德国的希特勒正暗中策划着什么呢？情况明明不容乐观，英国和法国却仍把它当成荒诞的谬说。”  
“我只求战火别蔓延到纽约。”  
“但愿如此！但你不还有家人在英国？战争若一旦爆发，英国很可能会成为主要战场。”  
“好在他们几年前就搬到北约克郡的乡下，那里很安全。”

他们一搭没一搭地聊着。Moira为他斟上茶水，尽管Charles已强调多少次不需要她做这些。  
接着Charles注意到几张信件中那写有Hank与Raven的邀请函——它显然是张邀请函，而他在拆信封前就猜到了它的内容。  
——他们下个月要结婚了。

一股暖流在Charles胸膛中涌动，使他难以抑制地露出温情的笑容。自辞掉影院的工作后他就没和Raven见过面了，只是偶尔会在节日期间寄张卡片。他在大学里倒是常见到Hank。Hank现在正攻读生物化学和遗传学硕士，已不再是当年那穷酸得连意大利餐厅都不舍得去的大学生了。上一次和他聊天时他透露他们前不久刚凑齐资金，买下一栋两室的新居。Charles不禁感叹即将有家室的人就是不一样。但他能从Hank身上找到几年前自己的影子。  
Charles的目光又停留在日期上——现在是五月。而这对情侣将在六月一日结婚。

“六月的新娘啊……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“我的朋友下个月要结婚了。”  
Moira羡慕地叹了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“这让我想起自己昨天又被母亲提及婚事，弄得很不愉快。”

Moira曾亲口承认她并未受过高等教育的母亲竭力反对让她继续念下去，只因不会有男士愿意娶一位徒有一堆专业知识却不懂得如何照顾家的女博士。而她那位在大学当讲师的父亲在她读大学期间就因肺结核离开人世，家中大大小小的事都由母亲说了算。Moira为此苦恼很久，但天性善良的她又不愿为此和母亲从此断绝来往，哪怕这年迈的女人如今正靠Moira的工资养活。  
Charles抿了抿唇，只有在这时候他特别庆幸自己远离了为儿女终身大事操心又舌燥的父母。

“我仍然为你感到可惜，要知道在这男性当道的学术界你能为女性们发挥多大的领头作用……”  
“Charles，我很高兴你是维护女权主义人士，和你共事很愉快，至少我可以毫无忌讳地抒发‘大胆’言论。要知道我曾接触过不少聪明绝顶但态度恶劣的学者。”Moira耸耸肩，对于此事已司空见惯，“根深蒂固的世俗观念可真是人类进步的敌人。”  
“我赞同。”没有比Charles更能领略到这话中真谛的人了。  
然后他们四目相对，彼此一笑置之。

……

Charles于六月参加了Hank和Raven的婚礼。他为此拿出了只在参加学术讲座时才会用到的西服，重新烫得平平整整，挑了一根浅蓝领带，临走前还喷了一点刚开封的古龙水。

这对有情人的婚礼在哥大的St. Paul's教堂里举行，它可以容纳400人，但两人只请了双方家人和亲密的朋友。

Raven澄净的性格未曾有改变，除了岁月使她身上多出一份成熟女性的迷人魅力。她盘起散发着太阳色泽的金发，即便是一袭朴素的白婚纱也衬得她明艳照人。Charles之后不禁打趣对情感向来懵懂不开窍的Hank是个幸运的男人，但Hank的不弃不离也令人感动。他们是对忠诚不渝的爱情最完美的体现。  
神父在七彩玫瑰窗下宣读誓词，浑厚庄重的嗓音回荡在半弧形的神坛。这是Charles在成人后初次参加一场婚礼，他被这至高无上的一刻深深震撼，眼眶中噙着泪水。

这才是Charles所应当追求的人生理想啊——一位美丽的妻子，一个完整的家庭。只有按照社会准则循规蹈矩地过活、享受稳定安宁的日子才是适合他的。Charles正试图将这些世人所信奉的传统观念塞进自己的大脑——矫正——这是个合适的词。  
他相信自己会是位负责的丈夫和父亲。他应该多想想妻子亲吻脸颊时身上散发的沐浴露香味；放学归家的孩子们争着窝到他怀抱中请求他念故事书的温馨时刻；他们也许还会养还有一只活泼逗乐的小拉布拉多犬，总爱在白天给他们添麻烦，傍晚却会可怜巴巴、睡意朦胧地窝在Charles的脚边，陪伴这位坐在摇椅上阅读书稿的教授。

哪个男人不以此为终极的奋斗目标呢？  
Charles也不例外。纵然他对任何女性毫无欲念，他清楚自己不是个纯粹只对男人感兴趣的同志。事实上直到现在能让他真正称之为‘爱’的对象只有Erik，然而Charles都快要怀疑这究竟是否是爱情了。  
从最初他就带着难以言喻的误入歧途的罪恶感与Erik交往，那一刻开始他便清楚他们的感情无法开花结果。  
——过分沉溺于Erik的爱时他感到自己正在塑造自我，但这也会毁了他。

……  
“在上帝以及我们的家人及朋友面前，我娶你为妻。从今以后，当你喜乐，让我分享你的喜乐；当你忧伤，让我分担你的忧伤;在你健康或病痛时支持你、与你在爱中共同成长，终生对你忠实，直到永永远远。  
我请你做我的妻子，我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的爱人。我将珍惜我们的友谊，爱你，不论是现在，将来，还是永远。我会一直信任你，尊敬你。”

誓词的每个字都如同令Charles毫无防备地猛力一击，凄怆得无法自制。他的眼泪滚落面颊，很庆幸自己选择了最后一排，因此没人会注意到自己小孩子似的行为。  
他正在接受 **感化** 。  
盘旋在天花板上的圣洁小天使们轻喊着让他远离自己的 **罪孽** ；挣脱那不洁的爱所带来的巨大痛处。只有这样他才能不丢掉一切，重新被这个洁净世界所 **接纳** 。

Hank与Raven拥吻的场景和人们的掌声欢呼声深刻印在Charles的脑海中。他眼睛和鼻头红肿，面对这人类史上最美妙的一瞬，他浑身的血液却在逐渐转凉。

参加完两人的婚礼不久后，Charles便做了一个大胆但又合乎情理的决定——他终于在众人期盼下和Moira开始约会。  
就像Raven所挪揄的那样，她不希望等自己的孩子出世、长大后，Charles仍是孤家寡人。他总得需要个细心温情又聪慧的女人打理他的生活起居，陪他走过漫长的路。Moira——从各方面考量，都是最合适的选择。他们平日配合默契，总知道对方需要什么。

从来没正正经经谈过恋爱的Charles最初只是请Moira去餐馆吃饭（天知道他第一次提出邀约时，Moira神情就仿若她世界的灯光一瞬全被点亮）。然后他们会在周二处理完事务后沿着校园小径散步，从学术聊到生活，Charles尝试着将自己的内心打开给除Erik外的第二个人。

某日，他们在Morningside校区的小花园里接吻，这是他们第一次有超越牵手的肢体接触。一切都是顺其自然，在无形力量的推引之下做出的正常行为。  
Charles只记得当日天气晴朗、万里无云。太阳火辣辣地照在他额头上。他们的接吻方式很腼腆，只是单纯的唇与唇之间的碰触，毫无激情可言，令Charles兴味索然。他甚至尝到了一点Moira的柠檬味唇膏的味道。紧接着Charles的脑中不合时宜地浮现出Erik，以及与他热吻时的火辣场面。他吓得差点儿就要跳开了。

“Charles——”Moira首先拉开了距离。  
“怎么了？”  
“我母亲……她说她想见见你。”Moira垂眸，脸颊泛红，觉得是在讲一件难以启齿的事。“我觉得这有些操之过急了，毕竟我们才刚刚确认关系不到两个月……你若是感觉不太合适，我去和她说说。”  
“当然没有问题。我是不是该准备点伴手礼？”

Charles答应得太过爽快，让Moira又惊又喜，使她下一秒便笑逐颜开。但Charles回应她的笑容很干涩。  
他内心百感交集，本以为与Moira交往后自己的忧虑会减轻，然而现在的他不仅要承受对Erik的背叛，还多了对Moira的愧疚。  
因此，他已经决定无论Moira提出什么请求，他都会尽量满足。

Charles陪Moira见了她母亲，出乎Charles预料的是那位老妇人仁慈和善，除了在为女儿的幸福显得操心过头外，她并非Charles所想的和麦登太太一样顽固的老年人。她热情地接待了Charles，并在Moira去泡茶期间隐晦地询问他们打算何时订下婚事。老太太的话如洪钟震响他的耳膜，让他头昏脑涨。

“快了，快了。我们总得耐心等一个好时机。”他这样敷衍地回答，却在心中嘀咕他们才交往两个月。  
“当然，我能理解。你们可能会觉得老人家总催婚事而感到不耐。但Moira不小了，我只希望我唯一的女儿能找到一个好归宿。”  
“我明白，夫人。”  
Charles不明白的是既然她这样深爱女儿，为何还要以断绝母女关系的威胁狠心扼杀她远大的理想。

Moira的母亲、Erik的父亲、同样催促自己尽快成家的父母……Charles感到他与老一辈在观念上产生了分歧，中间横越着一条马里亚纳海那样深的鸿沟。

……

不可置否的是，Charles的人生在几月间发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
他与Erik逐渐断绝来往，即便偶尔在周六到他家时也仅仅是下棋和啜饮，一到十一点便会有礼地告辞。Erik看出了异端却没主动追问他理由，甚至没有强求他留下（Charles其实有点失望。他知道自己隐约在期待着什么）。

然而Erik竟在某个工作日主动找上Charles的办公室。  
他那张崭新的福特最新model停泊在教职楼下。他身穿手工定制的合身西服，脚下是刷过鞋油、亮的反光的雕花牛津鞋。这一套行头怎么也抵得上Charles一个月的微薄薪资。  
Erik在Charles惊诧的眼神中从容不迫地缓步进他的办公室，慢条斯理地打量一番，然后摆弄起Charles那支残留指尖余温的钢笔。

“Erik，这不是你该来的地方。”他压低声音，警惕地说。  
“显而易见。但我觉得我有必要特地前来一趟。”  
“为什么？”  
“你最近很反常，我想我猜到理由了。”  
然后他捻起一本放在桌上的商场宣传单，摊开的一页上面印着花花绿绿的珠宝首饰。正中央的是镶嵌在红丝绒盒中毫不出彩的钻戒——旁边写着鲜红的「On Sale（促销中）」。他嘴角扯出嘲弄的笑，大概是在讽刺Charles甚至没钱去高端珠宝店买钻戒给心爱的女人。

“Erik……”Charles吸了口气，语气很受伤，“我们都知道，一切结束了。”  
经济开始复苏，人们即将从苦难中脱离，荒谬的梦该终结了，迎接社会的将是崭新而美好的开端。他们……他们的感情是天方夜谭。他们应当醒了。

Erik的脸阴晴难测，每接近Charles一步，Charles便要后退一步，感受那滚滚袭来的乌云压得他喘不过气。最后，Charles的脊背紧贴冰凉的墙壁，他不敢直视Erik的眼。  
“我们可以去一个远离尘世的地方，我在波特兰市郊有幢别墅……”  
“Erik，你在说笑吗？你比我更加清楚这行不通。”  
“如果你还有所顾虑，我可以选择违背父亲的意愿，断绝与Emma Frost的来往。”  
“我不相信你会这么做。”Charles死命咬着唇，鼻子发酸。他爱死Erik偶尔显露出的偏执和坚持了，但这只是一时冲动下的想法，“我们的爱比起人生中其他重要的事物太过渺小……就像尘埃……”

回应他的是如暴风雨落下的吻。这使Charles重新找回几乎要熄灭的热情花火。他热切地回应了对方，倘若不是顾及到他的办公室没锁，他愿意和Erik在自己的书桌上汗水淋漓地干上一场。  
Erik钢琴家般骨节分明修长的手从底下滑入Charles的衣衫，另一只手将他的长裤褪至膝间，动作并不轻柔地将他的身子扳过来，使他后背对着自己。

只听一声细微的解扣声，Erik解开了皮带。他在不需要借助润滑油的情况下，以一种粗鲁而原始的方式，直挺挺地占有了Charles。Charles害臊的红了脸，他的额头靠在墙壁上，小口小口地喘息，尽量不发出太大的动静。上帝保佑隔壁屋没有人在。

“Erik，我很抱歉。”Charles的嗓音低沉，正竭力隐忍着某种即将喷发的感情。“但我们不能再这样下去……这样太痛苦了……我无法承受。”  
“……你没必要道歉。”Erik安抚性地抚摸着他的腰侧，在他的后颈落下一连串吻和撕咬后的轻微痕迹。  
“我想只要今后不再越过那条线，我们还是可以做朋友。”

Erik猛地停下动作。  
Charles无法睹见他的眼神，但他确信，他不会想要看到。  
继而Erik毫无预兆地退出了他的身体。Charles感到自己的驱壳瞬间变得空荡荡。

“如果这是你想要的……我拒绝。”  
Erik语气冷硬又坚决。他松开了对方，重新穿戴好衣物，没有落下搁在桌上的圆顶帽。仿若刚才什么都没发生。  
“Erik——！”  
“可是我做不到。”Erik在Charles阻止前走到门口，一手搭在门把上。“我无法忍受我们只是朋友，哪怕我们的感情远超友谊。如你所说——那样也很痛苦。我宁愿再也不见你。”

Charles挽留的话语堵在喉咙中，他噤声，除了在一片僵持的寂静中凝望Erik，什么也做不到了。  
Erik毫不犹豫地拧开把手。他能留给Charles的仅剩一个挺拔的背影。

等他离去后。  
Charles花了三分钟紧盯那扇门，在心中祈祷改变心意的Erik半路折回。  
直到他听到窗外车子发动的声音，和轮胎摩擦地面的动静。

Charles如同失去力量的老人，缓缓蹲下身体，双臂环住了膝盖。他暴露在空气中的颈脖上残留着Erik落下的咬痕与吻痕。这是他们所犯下的罪孽的证据。但Charles深知这是最后一次了。  
他们对自由的追求以失败告终——今天过后他将做崭新的自己，他的脚腕将捆上社会的枷锁，但那又何妨？他再也不必在无尽的夜里被甜蜜的噩梦折磨了。

……  
即便知道这预示着他们感情的结束。Charles没能料到的是，那是他与Erik在这个动荡时代最后一次见面。  
他多么希望他对Erik的爱也能随着时光消失殆尽啊……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 此章引用/参考资料：  
> \- 罗斯福当选数据出自《The Great Depression》 (p159) ，作者：David F. Burg  
> \- 结婚誓词出自：http://www.wed114.cn/jiehun/jiehunshici/20150915138969.html 有很多版本，我选取了个人最喜欢的一种。  
> \- 【过分沉溺于Erik的爱可以塑造他，但也会毁了他。】这句话灵感来自于《Beautiful Disaster》这首歌的一句歌词。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 最后一章。  
> ※ 含有Charles/Moira　& Erik/Emma （不明显）感情线，怕雷请绕道！  
> ※ 老年组出现

 

亲爱的Erik：

 

首先，希望你别因看到我的名字立即将信销毁，虽然不觉得你会铁石心肠到这种地步，但我还是得劝你腾出一点时间耐心读下去——以防万一。哪怕在你眼中这四页篇幅全是我的牢骚。

当你看到这封信时，我正在前往英国战场前线的路途中，上帝保佑我们乘坐的轮船免遭德国空军袭击。上面还载有大批运往英国的物资呢。

 

我想在海上漂泊的时间会是漫长而枯燥的，所以我给自己带了本《霍比特人》，并在写这封信的前一天开始阅读。它厚度可嘉，阅读的同时让我觉得心里好受很多。比起上一本《人鼠之间》我更喜欢它——仿佛自己即将踏上一段未知而令人兴奋的神奇旅途。但它显然不合你的口味。你太现实了（过分现实的究竟是谁？或许是Charles自己，但他本人没意识到）。无论如何，我开始期待起在甲板上眺望旭日从海平面升起的壮观场面了，但我又害怕考验勇士的暴风雨与漩涡。

说到这里，你一定会对我参与战争此事感到十分惊讶，并且在接下来的五分钟对我逞男子汉的行为嘲弄一番。毕竟我甚至无法长时间举着自动装弹步枪奔跑，没受过一分钟的专业训练，更别说上战场夺取他人性命了。

 

当然，看到我接下来的解释你可以松口气了。我并不是被拉去参军或是因战争爆发在故土上而满怀爱国情怀，我是去主阵营当军医的——说的具体点，是心理辅导师。可别小看我在战争时期的作用，我还会点基本的伤口处理技巧，在战争时期急需这方面的专业人士。我也很期待做一位救死扶伤的白衣天使，噢，或许我的小命会因此丢掉，但那又如何，一切为了光辉未来……

好吧，也许我真有点爱国情怀，无论如何我是坚决反法西斯的。我更愿将自己称为和平主义者，因为我没有什么立场讨论政治。

 

你肯定又会嘲笑我的善心泛滥成灾，或口是心非地表示你一点儿都不担心我。但我知道你会为我担忧——原谅我的直截了当。

我无法忍受希特勒对犹太人的所作所为，我听说了纳粹是如何折磨集中营里的无辜人民，他们的身上被打上「劣等」的标识，还有毒气室……上帝啊，那已远超人类所能承受的道德底线（写到这时Charles还顿了顿，蓦地意识到Erik犹太裔德国人的身份，他有点想将这句话划掉）。

 

……

（省略几段关于Charles对战争的种种看法，没有人会真的耐着性子读他的长篇大论。）

 

我不想让这封信显得沉闷压抑。所以不如将战事抛诸脑后。

你近来可好？Erik，原谅我没有将这句问候放在开头。尽管我们几年未见，我想你肯定还是没有消气。但你比谁都清楚我有时候无礼极了。

 

你的银行又开始正常运营了吗？你做事一直严谨认真不留漏洞，没被大萧条整得太过凄惨，我想肯定恢复极快。你紧绷的神经总算能松弛了，战火不太可能蔓延到美国的土地上，而你可以安心做你风光无限的银行家，换一辆更新的福特车什么的。

对了，我祝愿你和Emma小姐生活美满——我前不久在报纸的一角上看到有关你们的花边新闻……噢，我是说，订婚的消息。你是否给她定制了Cartier璀璨夺目的钻戒？没有女人会不爱上你，Erik。

 

每到这时我就意识到自己与你处于多么截然不同的两个世界……我差一点儿就能跨进你的世界，但我收起了迈到一半的步伐。原谅我的胆怯懦弱，但我不懊悔自己做出的决定。我发觉自己是深爱着这个世界的……我无法与它为敌，我渴望被它接受。尽管我是爱着你的，Erik，我不确定自己现在说这些还能挽回什么。我只能将对你的这份爱藏匿在心底深处、独自回味了。它就像你给我的那杯勃艮第红酒，散发橡木与皮革融合的独特味道。

 

我想起与你闹翻的那段日子里，我在深夜辗转周折，时常质问自己——倘若那天我没说出那句话，情况是否会有所不同。但说出去的话正如流逝的时间无法倒流，伤害后留下的疮口即便愈合了也会留下一道浅痕，所以我尽量告诉自己别去想。即便我现在告诉你在你离去后我无法抑制地抱头痛哭，悲伤得无法呼吸，你也不会对我产生多少怜悯吧，这是我自作自受。

 

Erik，我真心希望你今后的生活幸福美满，哪怕我不再参与到你的快乐之中。我希望你膝下子孙满堂，但我请求你别将我的记忆抹得一干二净——别忘记这个曾陪你通宵下棋的良友；为了《奥赛罗》同你争执不休的顽固人；耐心听你讲何为古诺双寡头垄断的好学生。是你让我领略了纳什均衡的迷人之处。

 

如果你愿意，并有这个闲心拿我消遣，你可以按照我寄信的地址给我回封信，它是我在哥伦比亚大学的办公室，寄到那里不担心被人掏空信封里的东西。

哪怕只有几句话也好。我会很乐意读它并与你保持书信来往，说不定我们可以当笔友……我是说，假如你并没有真的恨我。但我读到它那时也得几年后了。真希望战争快点结束。

我不知道战争会给我带来什么，但我很清楚自己的选择。我知道自己也许正乘坐着通向死亡的轮船，倘若我有幸活下来，那无疑会使我的人生产生巨大变化。但即便身处战场我也不会停止对你的思念。

你曾说有缘的人注定相逢，这句话还作数吗？

 

愿你一切安好。

 

你挚爱的老朋友，

Charles Francis Xavier

 

**

  
1939年9月，英法正式对德宣战，第二次世界大战正式拉开帷幕。

1940年7月，希特勒开始「海狮计划」，德军多次空袭英军。同年9月，希特勒放弃侵占计划。

1940至1941年间，美国国会通过《租借法案》，罗斯福签署《大西洋宪章》，在确保美国不被卷入占据的情况下以物资形式援助欧盟。

1941年12月，日军偷袭珍珠港。一日之后美国向日宣战。二战的噩梦扩散至世界范围。

 

……

Charles离开纽约前给Erik寄了一封信，带着轻薄的行李踏上征途。他很庆幸Moira愿意放弃纽约安宁的生活，在动荡不安的战场上作为护士陪伴他四处奔波。

他们来到英国后起初在伦敦驻扎，但之后随英法联军奔往情况更为严峻的西线战场。他们与医务组成为前线战士们最坚硬的后盾。那里的医疗设备并不先进，要面对的是浑身浴血的战士，Charles与Moira在每次较大型的战役后都会在医疗棚里忙得焦头烂额。

 

之后，他们听说了发生在珍珠港的袭击事件，以及美国正式加入战局的消息。二人心照不宣地假装一切都会好起来，但谁也不相信这些漂亮安慰话，那晚Moira噩梦连连，需要被Charles拥入怀中才可安心入睡。麻木的外表下是不安全感给他们带来深层次的恐惧，这种恐惧他们一辈子也无法忘却——Charles说得对，战争改变人类。

 

但在世界的战场上并不只有凄怆的悲剧发生。

1944年，西欧盟军成功打赢诺曼底战役，德国大势已去，战争即将结束。正在医务棚里严阵以待；准备迎接第一批伤员情况的医务人员们听到这消息后掌声连连，欣喜若狂的Charles与 Moira拥抱——他们胜利了，归途就在前方。

 

“Moira MacTaggert女士——请容许我向你求婚！”

Charles突然大胆做出单膝下跪的动作，从白大褂的口袋里掏出那个一直被他备在身边的红色丝绒小盒。

Moira瞪圆了眼，几乎同一时间捂着嘴喜极而泣。

与此同时，围绕在他们身边的医生护士们纷纷欢呼吹口哨——这一幕在战场上并不少见，尤其是战争即将结束时，但它总能使人们内心暖流涌动。

 

“噢天呐……Charles，你得知道——我等这句话很久了。”

“感谢你的等待。”Charles眨眨会笑的眼睛，“我可以把这当做‘我愿意’吗？”

Moira弯下身热切地抱住仍保持那姿势的Charles。她湿热的泪珠蹭上他的衣襟，欢喜正成倍的叠加，阳光总算驱散了阴云低覆的世界。

“Let’s go home!”她在他耳畔嗫嚅道。

这也是Charles心心所念的。

 

……

1945年喜讯接踵而至，同年的初夏俩人踏上了归程。自德国投降后，美国与欧洲各地大街小巷都洋溢着战后热闹欢喜的气氛，教堂的预约更是爆满，一天里就有上百对有情人钟情眷属。

Moira与Charles也不例外，他们回纽约的一周后就结了婚——婚礼举行的地点依然是哥大的St. Paul’s教堂，只不过这次主角换成了他们。Raven与Hank可爱的双胞胎女儿是他们的花童，Moira年迈的母亲与Charles的双亲都坐在第一排长椅上，抹着眼泪看他们宣读誓词。

 

Charles向Erik送去了邀请函，但没收到任何音讯。

事实上，自Charles五年前送去那份信后他就再也没得到过来自Erik的回信了，当他在堆成小山布满灰尘的信件中寻找Erik的花式圆体字却没有翻到时，他沮丧的表情让Moira以为他要哭了。

Charles宁可天真地以为邮差正好把他洋洋洒洒写了四页的长信寄丢，以至于Erik压根儿没收到，也不敢接受Erik恨他到再也不愿理他的想法。他的心被撕扯得生疼，但他更不敢上门去找Erik。

他们啊……就只能这样了……

 

意外的是，在Charles成家不久并重回哥大教书后，他于某天突然收到了Emma发来的结婚请柬——Charles震惊的同时又将这看做是挑衅。Emma正如同自鸣得意的胜利者，恨不得将自己所赢得的一切大肆宣扬。但他隐约感到奇怪，Erik与Emma几年前就订婚了，竟拖到战争结束后才将这桩婚事落实。

纵使Charles没有勇气参加婚礼，他还是挑了一张上好纸张，委婉表达了自己无法前去的而遗憾，并富有人情味地写了一段祝词回寄给他们。他们都有各自的生活，还是别去打搅对方了。

 

「我……现在人生很美满。Erik Lehnsherr将永远存于我的记忆中。」

Charles这般对自己说着，将双臂环绕在Moira柔软的腰身。他的下巴抵在对方的肩上，吸进满腔清新的柠檬香味。

他们还有很长一段路要走。

 

**

 

战后，Erik子承父愿与那位法国贵族结了婚，并获得一双儿女。但他不和身边任何人亲近，经常面露捉摸不透的神情，叫人摸不着头脑又不敢得罪。Emma很快便对冷漠的他失去兴趣，将注意力转移到时髦的衣物首饰和讨她欢心的白面小生上，更懒得亲自教导他们的孩子。他们显然不是一对合格的父母。

Erik满足妻子与儿女一切物质上的需求，任由Emma大肆烧钱，送儿女去最好的私立学校，给予他们富裕得叫人眼红的生活，他却偏偏不肯施舍半分感情，有时吝啬刻薄得就像巴尔扎克先生笔下的葛朗台老头。

 

时光荏苒流逝。

Erik头上生出了第一根白发、眼角变出第一道皱纹、他的腿脚不太好使了、有时胳膊都使不上劲。

他需要花更长的时间缅怀过去，在他脑中如走马灯剧场回放最多次的还是那段有关Charles的记忆。其实他早就原谅对方了，但铁石心肠的Charles却不愿寄一份信、打一个电话问候他。Erik不愿承认这伤透了自己的心——也许真心相爱的人总这样互相治愈，互相伤害。

 

他开始再次关注起Charles，寻找他在这世上留下的足迹。他不确定自己为何这么做，是为了弥补年轻时的遗憾还是单纯想见见所谓的“老朋友”？

总之，Erik认为他们之间有无法切断的感情。

 

Erik请人打探有关Charles的事，几乎不费余力地就得到Charles现在正在剑桥大学任教的消息。在得知Charles还是经济学教授并在这领域小有名气后，Erik哑然失笑，没想到当年那冒冒失失的小鬼竟半路转业去研究经济了。就像中途从心理学转到商学院的Erik。人啊，是一种善变的复杂生物。

Erik不会不知晓这其中的缘由——他甚至感到骄傲，他毫不夸张地认为自己就是Charles的启蒙老师。是他锻造了今日的Charles。

 

……

Erik默默地关注有关Charles的新闻，对他的行踪算得上了如指掌，比如Charles教授又在某期刊上发表了什么论文、去哪所大学做访问等等，以此方式填补内心的空洞。Erik收集了所有出现过Charles Xavier这名字的杂志和书页，却并没想过前往剑桥同他重拾旧日感情。

 

直到……

直到他某日收到一封来自五十年前的信。

是女仆在给房间做大扫除时，从Emma的衣柜与地面相隔的缝隙中偶然发现的。Erik当时的第一反应就是感叹这女仆做事细心严密，该给她涨工资。

他从容不迫地接过边角泛黄的信封，心却在抽动，宛如一只手慢慢扣紧心脏，直到它破裂、血流不止。

……他觉得自己有点喘不上气了。

 

Erik将对方写了满满四页的信反复阅读好几遍，尽管信上的钢笔字有些模糊，但他认得出那清秀挺拔的字迹。

 

“Charles。”Erik的嗓中只能发出这个词。它听上去还有些走调。

Charles并没故意抹去有关他的记忆，甚至心怀期待地将信寄给他，只为等一封回信。无奈命运弄人，他们也尝到了足够多的苦头。

 

他的目光轻落在信的结尾——有缘的人注定相逢。

Erik很久没体验过眼眶发酸的感受了。他想，他必须找到Charles。

 

**

 

此时此刻，Erik站在剑桥大学的门口，像是在做一场丝毫没有真实感的梦。

他注意到来来往往的大学生，有几个还上前问他是不是迷了路，被他几句话打发走了。他拿了一份大学的地图，暗自琢摸Charles任课的教室究竟在哪儿。这所名校的面积真是该死的大。他早该叫司机带他开车在校园里转悠。

 

夏日伊始，火辣辣的阳光焦烤着Erik的后背，很快便将他后颈的领口浸湿——真是要了他老人家的命，英国的夏天哪能有这么热？倘若不是过于注重自己的衣着举止，他会忍不住脱下套在衬衫外的羊绒毛衣，还有那顶灰礼帽。

然后他想到了Charles。Charles一直偏爱这充满学究气质的装扮，哪怕它并不符合他当时的年龄。

 

Erik蓦地开始担心等会儿见到对方，对方会认不出自己——毕竟时隔多年，他们从未交换过信件和照片。

他们已不再是年轻力壮的青年。在离开旅馆前Erik盯着镜子细细审视一番，再也找不到当年风华正茂的自己。五十年的岁月给他空留一具干瘪的皮囊，徒有一副骨架撑起皮肉，两颊下垂的脸上皱纹交错，肌肤上落下点点清晰的褐色老人斑，使他看起来千疮百孔，并时刻提醒着他是个丑陋糟老头的事实。

他灰蓝色的眼眸已不再闪烁锐人的光泽，而是浑浊不堪，老了后常常眼眶濡湿，眼角分泌出一抹泪液。有时连他自己都不敢多瞧一眼。他不再热衷于定制西服，感到自己时时刻刻浑身散发老人的恶臭，无论用多少浓郁的古龙香水遮掩也无济于事……衰老有着可怖的力量。

 

八十好几的Erik走在路上只会被当成徒有一大笔财产的孤独老人家，再也不会有形形色色的女人向他抛媚眼或向他示好，哪怕他有的是钱。好笑的是Erik竟觉得很不适应，要知道他当年最厌恶献殷勤的女人。（但他要时时刻刻提防靠近自己一双儿女的外人，生怕他们成为Lehnsherr家的蛀虫）。

他行走时稍稍有些驼背，只有拄着他的第三条腿（拐杖）才得以独立行走。固执的他恨透了需要别人的感觉，更不要依赖轮椅。但他没法和时光做对——它不仅仅是女人的公敌。

 

但老实说，他可真没想到自己能活这么久——将近一个世纪。这在他们那个年代简直不敢想象。不过现在科技发展有了很大进步，他可以将大把大把的金钱花在维持身体机制的昂贵药物上，只为将生命延长一丁点儿，让自己慢点走完人生最后一个时期。

至少在见到Charles之前，他得活得好好的。

 

Erik边想边沿着那块绿油油的巨大草坪的边沿缓慢地走着，反正他还有很多时间。根据线索人提供的信息，Charles今天要在主校区教一天的课——他可真是活力十足，对教育下一代怀有满腔热情，完全不像是步入暮年的老人。

 

……

 

与此同时——

Charles锵锵有力的嗓音回荡在可容纳百人的大讲堂，底下座无虚席。学生们边听边垂着脑袋奋笔疾书，生怕漏掉Xavier教授嘴中流泻出的每一个字。他说的话怎么听都富有哲理，哪怕是最平凡的一句“早上好。希望你们有提前预习这一章。”在学生眼里都需要熟记心中并付诸于行动。

Charles，作为剑桥最受欢迎的教授之一，身上总有一种说不上来的亲和力。

 

 “历史上最为著名的经济灾难无疑是20年代末至30年代中期的美国经济大萧条。作为一位经历大萧条后的幸存者，我亲眼目睹这一切——在「咆哮的20年代」时有点家底的人都抱着试试手气的心态进入股市，搞点自己的事业，却沉迷于由一串数字组成的虚无财富中不可自拔，最终落得家破人亡的下场。”Charles正好讲到了大萧条那一章，他不禁扬起了嗓音，用富有感情的腔调描述起那些历历在目的场景，“孩子们，你们无法想象梦想破灭后的人民是如何熬过那几年的。我时常在救济点见到大排场龙的失业市民，还有将肮脏街道当成住所的无家可归者，嗷嗷待哺的孩童有气无力地依偎在同样饿得前胸贴后背的母亲怀中……”

 

“教授，我们是否该将责任归于提倡市场自由最大化的资本家的头上？”一位坐前排的学生举手发问。

“话不可说这么绝对，我们不能全怪罪在资本家和银行家头上。”Charles顿了顿，思绪骤然跳到几十年前的静谧夜晚，“引用我一位经营银行的老朋友的话：20年代经济崛起太迅速，但当时的体制和机构还不够完善，导致有空可钻。还有不少乐天派天真地以为世界今后将一直保持在巅峰状态，根本没预料到1929年的悲剧。

“显然，美国政府从这一毁灭性的事件中吸取教训，开始进行对市场的干涉，但他们又不愿将美国转化为马克思主义宣扬的社会主义。”Charles翻过教科书的一页，“这将引入下一个主题——罗斯福新政，以及随后凯恩斯经济主义的兴起。我建议你们别停下笔记，这可能会出现在考试中。”

他的话引得台下一片笑声，但只持续数秒，教室再次归于寂静。

 

一个小时后，Charles结束教课。距离下一堂还有四十五分钟的休息时间，Charles十分感谢体贴的学校对老教授多加照顾，将课安排在同一间教室。

Charles饮了几口已经变凉的Earl Grey润润嗓子，讲台前已排了不少学生，一手拿着讲义想与他交谈，那场景就似找摇滚明星要签名的狂热爱好者。

 

“噢，我没想到自己这么受欢迎。”

“那是因为您讲的很有趣！我觉得自己要爱上这节课了！”

“我也要爱上你们这些讨喜的学生了——我在家里可从来没人有耐心听我说这些。”Charles的自嘲让学生们咯咯直笑。与他在一起总是那么轻松愉悦。

 

直到Charles耐心回答完最后一位学生的问题后，距离下一堂课还有一刻钟。Charles思忖了下，决定回办公室给自己弄杯热茶——英国人对于茶的信仰不可动摇，其实不单纯是为了味道，而是因茶已经成为维持生命必要的因素。

 

接着他将的目光移至门口，睹见一个伫立在大片阳光之下的身影，身后拖着一条长长的影子。

Charles僵在原地，失神地望着那人。他恍惚以为自己产生了幻觉。

 

眼前的人仿若从天而降，那是只在报纸上才能见到的Erik Lehnsherr——Charles至死也不会忘。

Erik已不再玉树临风，但Charles不是没私底下偷偷查过他的新闻——从他三十多岁时上过《时代》封面，后来Lehnsherr家族的银行在美国更多的州开了分行，如今风光得不得了——Charles一直追逐着他的步伐，自然也在报上看过老去的他的模样。

 

此刻的Erik就像一个遥不可及的梦，这么近那么远。

 

……

Erik的手压了压帽檐，向他示好。

“午安，我的爱人。”

老朋友？不，这个称呼不恰当。

因为他至始至终都有这么一位深藏心底的爱人，哪怕这都是陈年往事。

 

Erik顿了顿，即便隔着一段距离，他仍能感觉Charles的眼角已泛起湿意，随时有潸然泪下的可能。于是，受不了对方老泪纵横的Erik又补上一句——

“在你开口前，请容许我发表一句评价——你的发型真是独特极了。”

Charles下意识地伸手摸摸自己光滑的头，总算领略到「又哭又笑」这个形容词的真谛了。

 

他静静地凝望着对方，一言不发，想必是还没缓过来。那双依旧溢满光芒的清澈蓝眸几乎要透过Erik直达心脏。

已经过去五十多年，他们却仍能从对方身上找到从前的影子。

 

 

 

 

“我曾以为再也见不到你，Erik。”

“还记得那么句话么？有缘的人注定再次相逢。”

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 此章参考/引用：  
> -二战大事年表： http://wenku.baidu.com/link?url=H0KatMLanRaqUlzbfKSxPoQutIeQt86rphVmGQC0XkGQx6jC1JssDLLn3Efy-R4tvcK0T5c5XSPVR-nXCN9ybV7uI1U_jR0H6S6zAqIvbya  
> -BGM的英文歌词：http://lyricstranslate.com/en/liebe-heisst-schmerz-love-means-pain.html 
> 
> ++
> 
> ※ 作者写在最后的话（有点啰嗦可以不看）：
> 
> 我曾设想的结局是很多年后年迈的Charles在电视上看到了美国同性婚姻合法的新闻。但时间上好像行不通。加上我更喜欢现在这个结局。关于查查成为经济学教授这个设定，我竟想到【传承】——当你深爱某个人却无法得到他时，你最终就会变成他。  
> 本来打算【一发完结】的文竟被我拖了【四万字】，尽管依然算得上是个短篇，但总觉得自己好像写了很长时间，我也尽可能用四万字的篇幅写了自己所想要写的所有情节。以至于即便完结了还有很多的话想吐露。  
> 以大萧条为背景算是我写作经历里的一个突破，以前不敢尝试以某个特定时代为背景的文（这无疑是痛并快乐着的）。我个人很喜爱这篇文，一部分原因是因为EC，另一部分归于自己在现实生活中对经济学的热爱（尽管并非我的主修专业）。顺带一提，文中的每一个角色性格都比较鲜明，就像是社会里某一种群体的缩影，可惜我没有太长的篇幅细致描写，只能点到即可。  
> 我将对EC的看法融入到文中，并尽量还原了自己眼中的原作向EC的性格。花九个章节讲述了Charles快进的心理变化。  
> 尽管这可能与大多数人的想法相驳——哪怕是AU，我也喜欢写的越真实越好，不是逃避而是接受，因为在这过程中可以让我更加了解角色们，也算是一种学习过程。写这篇时有种剥洋葱的感觉（一层一层剥开你的心……）  
> 很多人以为这会是一篇BE，但尽管我不擅长写甜甜的HE，我也不是会让角色狗带写BE的后妈~  
> 最后，感谢和我讨论脑洞的时生：人如其文，她说透过这篇文看到了真实的我，可能我在现实中就是一个严谨正经过头的人吧（笑），也不止一次被吐槽某些方面有点像查查（是在夸我有学究气质吗），这亦是为何我大多从查查角度出发，对Erik的性格行为拿捏不准；感谢为我点赞推荐留言的每一位读者，能由你们来阅读我的文章也是一种缘分（尤其是阿宁，谢谢你认真的评价）；特别鸣谢我的脑洞提供者--母上。 尽管她现在看不到，我觉得总有一天我会管不住嘴巴和她说自己因她无心提及的一句话写下它（笑）。  
> 接下来将回去主更《单身公寓》了。同时也计划时不时写点EC短篇。  
> 至于以反乌托邦为题材的文……先等我把一堆反乌托邦书籍看完再说。不急不急，该写的总会来。
> 
> ++
> 
> 在将这篇文发出之后得到了一些不一样的看法，比如有读者认为Charles最终不该放弃和Erik的爱情转而跟Moira结婚，这对他们三人都是一种不尊重（希望我没理解错？）  
> 可能是因为中间省略了许多剧情而没能细腻描述他们的感情吧。  
> 只能说“一千个读者眼中有一千个哈姆雷”，大家都有自己的主观评价~
> 
> 总之谢谢大家看到这里。


End file.
